Amores Azul Zafiro
by NinaMinnie
Summary: 6 chicas, 6 chicos. Un festival y muchas aventuras! Participan: Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun y Sungmin. Super Junior & Personajes creados! n.n
1. El Festival

**Nota****del****Autor:**

Los nombres usados acá de los integrantes de Super Junior no me pertencen. Todos ellos pertenecen (bajo contrato) a SM Entertainment.

Espero les guste n.n

* * *

><p>Febrero, mes de vacaciones en Corea. Inicio de mes, solo significaba una cosa: la celebración del Año Nuevo Chino… Qué mejor fiesta? Una feria completa llena de atracciones: juegos, música, canto, comida…<p>

Era la fiesta que 6 amigas esperaban todos los años.

Lysette, Cathy, Yoselin, Paulina, Nataly y Maria Paz… esos eran sus nombres de nacimiento, pero preferían mucho más cuando las llamaban Lys, Cat, Yoshii, Nina, Mimi y Paxi. Esos para ellas, eran sus nombres de nacimiento.

- Guaaaauuu! Cada año la feria es más hermosa! - dijo una emocionada Mimi.

- Bueno, si todos los años llega gente de otros países, claro que deben hacerla más atractiva… - respondió Lys.

- Aish! Tú y tus pensamientos tan lógicos!

Lys se caracterizaba por ser una persona con un pensar más bien aterrizado, todo debía tener una lógica y nada podía ser porque sí. Es por esto mismo que a veces la gente tomaba una primera imagen errónea de ella: una persona fría, cortante y un tanto introvertida.

Por otro lado Mimi era todo lo contrario: una chica extrovertida, un tanto loca y que siempre disfrutaba de los detalles que le podía entregar la vida.

- Yo opino que deberíamos parar esta pelea y entrar, mientras más tiempo perdemos, menos cosas podremos ver. Y yo ya le dije a mis papas que llegaría a más tardar a la casa a las 10 de la noche! - dijo Yoshii, en un tono de desesperación.

- Pero Yoshii! Si tú sabes que el festival cierra mucho más tarde! Y queda ver todo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a las 12! - respondió Nina - Ya sé! Le diremos a tus papás que se te pasó la hora y a las 12 te fijaste que era tarde, pero que ya no podías salir entre tanta gente que se había juntado para ver los fuegos artificiales!

- No! Ya sabes muy bien que no me gusta mentirle a mis papás! Además por tu culpa y de que llegaste más tarde, como siempre, hemos perdidos minutos valiosos para visitar la feria…

- Yaaaaaa….

Yoshii era una niña muy responsable con las cosas que hacía y cuando algo le fallaba, se desanimaba de inmediato. Todas en el grupo sabían cuál era la debilidad de Yoshii: NUNCA ha podido decir una mentira a sus padres.

Nina, por el otro lado, más de alguna vez había dicho una "mentira blanca" con tal de poder disfrutar un poco más de lo que estaba haciendo. Una chica un tanto extrovertida dependiendo de la situación, no se desanimaba si ocurría algún percance con algo planeado, por el contrario, buscaba la forma de revertirlo. Una de sus características más recordables? Su impuntualidad.

- Pues si seguimos aquí paradas, conversando o peleando, de verdad que no recorreremos la feria completa y tampoco conseguiremos buenos puestos para ver el espectáculo! – dijo Cat, tratando de que todas dejaran sus conversaciones y se movieran.

- Si siguen así, con Cat nos iremos a disfrutar por nuestra cuenta del festival y de la feria! – les advirtió Paxi a las demás.

- No nos cuesta nada hacer eso.

Cat era una de esas chicas un tanto ingenuas, de la cual podías estar hablando ciertos temas "de adultos" en sus narices, y ella no lo notaría, siempre vería el contexto general de la conversación y no el punto esencial de esta misma.

Paxi en cambio, era una niña que al principio podría comportarse un poco introvertida y tímida, pero cuando llegaba a tomar confianza con las personas, podía hablar de temas tan pervertidos que la gente se llegaba a sorprender de cómo la conocían y de cómo se comportaba después.

Y así es como estas 6 amigas comenzaron su visita al festival. Recorrieron variedades de puestos: puestos de comida típica, puestos de juegos típicos, hasta hubo tiempo para observar un espectáculo pequeño de bailes tradicionales. Pudieron además corroborar lo que Lys les dijo: Había una cantidad enorme de extranjeros en el festival.

- Guau! El festival está mucho mejor que el del año anterior! – dijo una emocionada Mimi.

- El espectáculo de baile estuvo fenomenal! – respondió Paxi.

- Si! Los más pequeñitos se veían tan lindos bailando! Ternuritas! – dijo Cat, mientras apretaba los cachetes de Lys.

- Ay! Contrólate Cat! Ya sé que te emocionas cuando ves algo tierno y bonito, pero creo que no debes desquitarte con mis mejillas… - dijo Lys, mientras se sobaba las mejillas.

- Ups! Lo siento – dijo avergonzada Cat – y… a dónde vamos ahora?

- Por qué no vamos a la zona de juegos de videos? – dijo Yoshii.

- No! Mejor vamos al karaoke! – dijeron Mimi y Paxi al unísono.

- Pero yo quería ir al acuario! – respondió Lys.

- Y si vamos todas mejor a la tienda de artículos dulces? – dijo Cat.

Y mientras discutían, nadie se dio cuenta que Nina se había quedado pegada mirando algo.

-….*murmullos*….

- Ah? Dijiste algo Nina – preguntó Yoshii

-….. Azúcar….. *murmullos*

- No te entendemos, habla más claro – dijo Lys

- Algodón….. rosado…. *murmullos*

- Creo que estoy perdiendo la paciencia…. – dijo una irritada Mimi

- DEBO… IR… ALGODÓN… AZUCAR… ROSADO… QUIEROOOO! – grito Nina, al tiempo que salía corriendo en una dirección desconocida.

- Pe-pe-pero… NINAAA! – dijo Lys, quien ya se disponía a ir a buscarla, cuando en eso la detiene Paxi.

- Creo que la actitud de Nina me ha dado una buena idea… Ya que no nos podemos poner de acuerdo en qué lugar visitar ahora… ¿Por qué mejor no cada una visita el puesto que quiere y nos juntamos unos 5 minutos antes de que empiece el espectáculo principal?

Todas se quedaron meditando la idea que propuso Paxi, hasta que Yoshii habló:

- Buenísima idea! Entonces 5 minutos antes del espectáculo nos juntamos todas en el escenario principal. Yo me encargo de llamar a Nina y decirle.

- Esta bien! Nos vemos en un rato más!

Y así cada una tomó su rumbo por separado.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!~<strong>

Les gustó el primer capítulo?

Les cuento, este fic lo empecé en un foro al que pertenezco (.org) y me dio la locura por subirlo en esta web, ya que he leido muchos fics acá que me han gustado. Pensé que era hora de lanzarme yo y mostrar que puedo escribir :D

Ojalá les haya gustado!

Cualquier opinión, comentario y/o sugerencia son aceptadas! n.n

Saranghaeyo~


	2. Algodón de Azúcar

**Nota****del****Autor:**

Los nombres usados acá de los integrantes de Super Junior no me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen (bajo contrato) a SM Entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumbo tomado por Nina<strong>

Para Nina fue una sorpresa poder encontrar un puesto que vendiera algodón de azúcar y además del color original: rosado. Ya casi se estaba perdiendo ese color, entre la gran variedad que ahora se ofrecía.

Al llegar cerca al puesto, no pudo evitar reir por el nombre que tenía el negocio: "PinkCotton Bunnie", sonaba muy bien. Cuando prestó atención para ver quién atendía el negocio, se dio cuenta que había un pequeño niño adentro.

- Perdona pequeñito… tú atiendes el negocio? O lo atienden tus papás?

- Mmmh? O no! Yo solo estoy cuidando el puesto de Oppa! Él fue a buscar a mi mamá – respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oh! Ya veo… Puedo hacerte compañía mientras?

- Claro! – respondió feliz el pequeño. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el pequeño saltó y dijo – Oh! Mira! Allá viene Oppa… Y viene con mi mamá! – y el pequeño salió corriendo.

- Michael! – respondió la mujer, debía ser la mamá del pequeño, que ahora ya sabía se llamaba Michael – Me diste un gran susto! Menos mal que este joven te encontró y dio el aviso!

- No fue nada señora! – respondió el muchacho que acompañaba a la madre de Michael. Nina no pudo evitar mirarlo, cuando se dio cuenta que en su ropa lo que más primaba, era el rosado: Pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa rosada y bajo esta una polera blanca. Por encima de esta ropa: un delantal rosado. Aquel muchacho se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño – Ves, te dije que encontraría a tu mamá. Además cuidaste muy bien el negocio! – dijo, mientras miraba a Nina, quien al percatarse de que la miraba, se colocó un poco nerviosa – Si hasta clientela has traído! Creo que te mereces un algodón de azúcar por eso.

- Wiii! Algodón de azúcar! Sabes Oppa? Aquella niña me acompañó mientras tú no estabas!

- De verdad? Entonces estuviste con buena compañía – respondió el joven mientras sonreía. Nina notó que aquel joven tenía una hermosa sonrisa – Toma, aquí está el algodón de azúcar que te prometí: por ser un buen cuidador de negocio, por traer clientela y por portarte como todo un hombre y no llorar.

- Cómo se dice Michael? – dijo la madre

- Gracias Oppa! – y el pequeño Michael se dispuso a comer su algodón.

- Cuánto es ese algodón? – le preguntó la madre de Michael al joven

- Oh no señora! De verdad que es un regalo. Se portó muy bien mientras estuvo conmigo y además cuido muy bien del negocio. Tómelo como una pequeña paga al trabajo de Michael – dijo, sonriendo nuevamente.

- Gracias! Espero que a tu negocio le vaya muy bien! Si encuentro conocidos, los mandaré a comprarte algodón de azúcar.

- Jajaja! No se preocupe, gracias! – el muchacho se acercó a Michael – Bueno pequeño Michael, espero nos veamos otra vez! Y por favor, haz caso a tu madre y no vuelvas a soltarte de su mano, lo prometes?

- Lo prometo Oppa! Gracias por el algodón! Adiós – y se acercó a abrazarlo, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al joven.

Luego de que Michael y su madre se marcharon, el muchacho se fijó en Nina.

- Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó

- Ah?... eeehhmm… - Nina estaba tan perdida viendo la situación que se había dado, que aquella pregunta la hizo volver a tierra – Si! Quiero un algodón de azúcar, por favor!

- Claro! – dijo el muchacho y comenzó a prepararlo – algún color en especial?

- OH NO! – casi gritó Nina, cosa que asustó al muchacho – Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no veía un negocio en que vendieran el algodón de azúcar en su color original. Ya lo echaba de menos!

- Vaya! Alguien que se da cuenta de cómo va las cosas para el pobre algodón de azúcar rosado – dijo sonriendo – El algodón de azúcar original es el mejor, sobretodo por su color.

- Oh si! Además sabe mucho mejor que los otros! Sin colorantes, muy natural – respondió Nina.

Ya quedaba poco para que el algodón de azúcar tomara forma.

- Listo! Aquí tienes tu algodón de azúcar original.

- Genial! Debo pedir 3 deseos

- Ah? – la miró con curiosidad el muchacho

- Pequeñas tradiciones familiares. Cuando pruebas algo por primera vez en el año, debes pedir 3 deseos.

- De verdad? Pensé que era el único que hacía eso! – respondió el joven, sorprendido y alegre.

- Tu también lo haces? Genial! Ya no estoy tan loca! Jajajaja - dijo Nina.

- Al parecer no… - el muchacho se percató que Nina estaba sola y le preguntó – Viniste sola a ver el festival?

- Mmm? – respondió Nina, mientras comía un pedazo de algodón. Fue en ese momento en que se percató que se había separado de sus amigas – AY NO! Me emocioné tanto con ver este negocio, que me separé de mis amigas! Las llamaré para saber dónde están – Nina comenzó a buscar su celular, hasta que lo encontró, solo para encontrarse con una no muy agradable sorpresa – QUE? No hay señal? Que haré ahora?

- Eso iba a decirte... Este lado de la feria tiene muy mala recepción de señal de teléfonos. Pero tus amigas se dieron cuenta de hacia dónde ibas? – preguntó el muchacho.

- No lo sé… Me emocioné tanto, que me olvidé del resto del mundo. Lo que si me acuerdo es que les grité hacia donde iba – dijo un poco avergonzada Nina.

- Pues… si quieres puedes quedarte esperando un rato. Si escucharon, pueden haber empezado a buscar en todos los negocios de algodones de azúcar que hay acá en la feria.

- Oh! Cierto! Yo los vi, pero ninguno vendía algodón rosado, por eso creo no me volví tan loca como cuando vi tu puesto.

- Voy a tomar el que te hayas vuelto loca por mi negocio como un cumplido – esto hizo sonrojar a Nina, por la vergüenza.

- Ah! Puedo ayudarte a vender algodón de azúcar? Así no me aburro ni me siento una inútil. Qué te parece?

- Mmmm… una mano de ayuda no vendría mal… Además así tengo con quien conversar. No me gusta estar mucho tiempo solo.

Nina dio un salto y dijo:

- Pues no se diga más! Yo te ayudaré! Atraeré clientes mientras tú preparas el algodón.

Y así se pasó el rato. Nina supo del muchacho que su color favorito era el rosado, pero que no era gay (lo dijo casi de inmediato según él, porque muchas veces le había tocado que la gente automáticamente pensaba que por gustarle el color rosado, era más afeminado. Además era una cosa fácil de averiguar por cómo estaba vestido el chico), que le gustaba cantar, que sus amigos le decían de cariño "conejito" (por eso el nombre del negocio) y que era primera vez que se instalaba con un negocio en la feria.

Fue en un rato en que el celular de Nina vibró, y al darse cuenta de eso, sacó su celular. Era un mensaje de Yoshii:

"_Nina! Te he estado tratando de llamar, pero al parecer estás en un lado que no tiene señal… Raro en Corea no? Bueno! Directo al grano, después que te fuiste, con las chicas decidimos tomar rumbos por separado y cada una visitar los negocios que más le llamaban la atención y dentro de todo dijimos que nos juntaríamos en el escenario principal 5 minutos antes del espectáculo, para que viéramos todas juntas el show… PO FAVOR! NO LLEGUES TARDE! (te perdono que llegues tarde, si es que aún no hay señal)"_

Al leer el mensaje, Nina miró el reloj de su celular: 23:55

- Ay no! 5 minutos para las 12! Debo estar en el escenario principal ya!

- Ah?

- Me llegó un mensaje de una de mis amigas y debería estar a esta hora en el escenario principal, para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales junto a ellas.

- Ooohh… Debes irte entonces? - preguntó el muchacho. Nina notó un pequeño tono de pena en su voz.

- Lo siento! Debo marcharme ya! Adiós! Y gracias por todo!

Nina iba a marcharse cuando aquel chico la detuvo:

- Espera! Estuvimos todo este rato conversando y ni siquiera se cómo te llamas.

- Me llamo Paulina, pero me puedes decir Nina. Me gusta más ese nombre… Creo que yo tampoco se cómo te llamas…

- Soy Sungmin… Un gusto!... Bueno… No te retraso más… Gracias por la compañía y tu ayuda! – dijo Sungmin, quien además sonrío, cosa que puso nerviosa a Nina.

- Eeehh… si!... Espero nos veamos pronto!... Adiós! – dijo Nina y echó a correr.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto…. – dijo para sus adentros Sungmin - Nos volveremos a ver? Eso espero! – y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>2do capítulo!<strong>

Habrá más de 4 capítulos subidos en un solo día, porque este fic como ya les dije, lo he estado desarrollando en un foro…

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o idea es bienvenida!

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el fic!


	3. Mucha Miel!

**Nota****del****Autor:**

Los nombres usados acá de los integrantes de Super Junior no me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen (bajo contrato) a SM Entertainment.

Espero sigan disfrutando de este fic! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rumbo tomado por Cat<strong>

Cuando se separaron todas las chicas, Cat sabía a dónde iría y de donde no se iría hasta que se juntara nuevamente con las demás.

Caminó y caminó hasta que por fin dio con el negocio de sus sueños: "Honey Angel". El palacio de lo dulce y por sobretodo de la miel!

Cat no dudó en entrar y en lo primero que se fijó, era en el espectáculo que un joven estaba dando. Aquel muchacho estaba cantando una canción, que Cat pudo reconocer fácilmente, pues a ella también le gustaba esa canción: "Honey"… "Claro!", pensó Cat, "Honey, palabra en inglés para MIEL, muy astuto".

Aquel muchacho, estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos, una camisa blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta a rayas: blancas y rojas. Además llevaba un pequeño corbatín negro en el inicio de la camisa. Toda una atracción que servía pues había mucha gente asomada viendo el espectáculo.

Cuando se terminó el espectáculo, Cat pudo percatarse que aquel muchacho la estaba mirando, y cuando él se fijó que su mirada estaba en él, le sonrió pícaramente. Cat desvío la mirada y se dispuso a mirar que productos vendía la tienda.

- Genial! Gomitas de osos con sabor a miel! Creo que me llevaré una de estas… - hablaba sola Cat mientras recorría los pasillos – Guau! Caramelos de miel! Se van conmigo también! Y estos bombones también!

- Si sigues hablando en voz alta y sola, la gente de verdad creerá que estás loca - dijo alguien. Cuando Cat se fijó en quien hablaba, se dio cuenta que era el muchacho que dio el espectáculo.

- Ah? Estaba hablando en voz alta? – Cat se sonrojó

- Que linda! Si, estabas hablando sola, pero asi y todo te veías muy linda.

Cat sentía que su cara iba a explotar del calor que la invadía por la vergüenza.

- Soy Leeteuk – dijo el muchacho – y tú eres?

- S-s-s-oy… Cathy….

- Cathy! Lindo nombre… - dijo Leeteuk, quien se quedó pensando – Pero queda más lindo Cat, asi que de ahora en adelante te diré Cat, te parece?

- Así me dicen mis amistades.

- De verdad? A que no soy genial? Jajajaja. – De repente Leeteuk se acercó a Cat y dijo casi en gritos – Dime! Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Ah? – eso asustó a Cat, más que nada, el que Leeteuk se haya acercado tanto a ella.

- Lo siento – dijo susurrando, y apuntó a alguien - mi supervisor. Ya me tiene en la mira, según él yo no hago nada más que payasadas y no atiendo a la gente.

"Pues de que haces payasadas… tiene razón", pensó Cat.

- Oh! Mira! Botellas llenas de miel! Para decorar pasteles y para otras cosas – dijo Leeteuk, lo último en un tono más pícaro.

- Si! Para poder comer plátano con miel! Mi favorito! – dijo una inocente Cat.

"Creo que no entendió la indirecta", pensó Leeteuk. Lo intentó nuevamente:

- Si! Y para cubrir otro tipo de superficies para jugar juegos de adultos, entiendes?

- Cubrir superficies para jugar juegos de adultos? – le preguntó Cat y se puso a pensar – Ah si! Tratar de dejar una línea recta de miel en gelatina, mientras otros la mueven! Jugamos mucho a eso con mis papás y evitamos que los más pequeños de la casa jueguen, porque pueden dejar todo manchado con miel y pegajoso…

- Aish! Tan inocente! Me agradas! – le dijo Leeteuk, mientras posaba una mano en el pelo de Cat y lo revolvía.

- Ah? No entiendo.. No era ese juego? Entonces que juego es?

- Nada, no estás en edad al parecer de comprender estas cosas – dijo Leeteuk, mientras le sonreía.

- No me dirás?

- No… Si nos volvemos a ver en un par de años, quizás y te diga. Vas a llevar algo más? Puedo recomendarte algunas cosas si quieres. Así me ayudas también a que mi supervisor se de cuenta que no solo sirvo para payasadas, como dice él.

- Está bien! Asi también tengo alguien con quien conversar y no parecer loca mientras elijo cosas.

Y así Leeteuk y Cat pasearon por los pasillos del negocio. Leeteuk parecía muy emocionado y echaba y echaba productos a la canasta de Cat, sin darse cuenta que cada vez la canasta pesaba más y más y era difícil para Cat cargarla. Leeteuk luego sería el encargado de llevar la canasta.

Entre compra y compra, Cat supo cosas de Leeteuk: le gusta tocar el piano y compone sus propias melodías. Además se enteró que él y su grupo de amigos decidieron trabajar en la feria de este año y que sólo uno de ellos se estableció con un negocio propio. Se enteró además que es el mayor dentro del grupo y Cat pudo percatarse que es muy protector de sus amigos, conforme hablaban.

Fue en eso, cuando pasando por un pasillo, Cat miro de reojo el reloj que tenía el negocio y se dio cuenta que marcaba las 23:55

- Ay no!

- Qué pasó? – preguntó Leeteuk

- La hora! Debo estar en el escenario principal junto a mis amigas! Veremos el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales juntas. Y aún debo pagar todo esto! – mostrando una canasta llena de golosinas.

- Ese problema se puede solucionar – dijo Leeteuk, y cogió de la mano a Cat y la llevó a una de las cajas – Hey! Richard! Maniobra número 23 ahora!

Richard acató la orden y empezó a pasar las cosas que había en la canasta de Cat, mientras anotaba en la calculadora los valores, sin error, cosa que la sorprendió. Y a medida que Richard iba pasando las cosas, Leeteuk se encargaba de acomodar las cosas en bolsas. "Al parecer", pensó Cat, "la maniobra 23 si da resultado", pues en menos de lo que se pensó, ya todas las cosas estaban acomodadas y pagadas. Afortunadamente, el negocio quedaba cerca del escenario principal, así que aún tenía unos minutos de ventaja para llegar.

Leeteuk tomó las bolsas y acompañó a Cat a la puerta.

- Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Cat, y ayudarte con tus compras!

- Si! Hiciste más entretenida la visita y yo dejé de parecer loca hablando sola – Leeteuk sonrío, cosa que a Cat la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

- Bueno, no te retrases más!

- Si! Gracias por todo! Adiós!

- Adiós! – gritó Leeteuk - Recuerda que en un par de años nos veremos nuevamente, y te explicaré aquel juego… Ojalá lo podamos jugar también – dijo para él mismo y sonrío.

* * *

><p>Pues otro capítulo más! :D<p>

Poco a poco iré subiendo los capítulos que ya están subidos en el foro donde partí esta historia, y así llegaremos a estar a la par :3

Se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos, ideas y/o críticas!


	4. Entre un Mar de Peces

**Nota****del****Autor:**

Los nombres usados acá de los integrantes de Super Junior no me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen (bajo contrato) a SM Entertainment. Una lástima no? xD

* * *

><p><strong>Rumbo tomado por Lys<strong>

Lys sabía muy bien el rumbo que tomaría: ir al acuario. Desde el festival pasado en que abrió el acuario, Lys había querido visitarlo, pero por las mismas discusiones que ocurrieron ahora, esa vez no pudo visitarlo. ""SweetDreams Aquarium" aquí voy", pensó Lys y sonrió.

En un principio, le costó dar con el lugar, pero una vez llegó, nadie le quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

El lugar había sido ambientado tan perfecto: pasillos con una luz tenue, y en las paredes, podías ver a los pequeños peces nadar y moverse. Peces de todos los colores, de todos los tamaños y de todas las formas. Nadaban y se movían con gracia.

Hubo uno de los acuarios que le llamó la atención… Un pez de color gris plateado, con manchas de color claro un poco desordenadas… Era un pez muy curioso… Sus colores le hacían recordar a…

- Ese es el pez luna – dijo una voz de joven, la cual sacó a Lys de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que aquel chico estaba al lado de ella – Me imagino que estabas pensando que tenía un color muy similar a la luna, no? – sonrió.

- Si! Todas esas manchas y su color… Son tan iguales a la luna

- Por eso el nombre, aunque también se le llama pez Mola Mola. Es un nombre curioso y gracioso… Pero más me gusta el nombre de pez luna.

- Mola Mola? Creo que le hace más honor el otro nombre – dijo Lys riendo.

- Si… aunque este pequeño amigo es sólo un bebe aún…

- De verdad? Y como lo sabes? – preguntó Lys sorprendida.

- Porque el pez Luna puede llegar a medir más de 3 metros… A este pequeño, por lo que me contaron, lo rescataron de unos contrabandistas.

- Aw! Pobrecito!... Menos mal que encontró gente que lo cuida y le brinda mucho amor.

- Así es!... Bueno, yo no trabajo con aquellos que lo rescataron, pero del momento de cómo se ve de feliz nadando, me imagino que han hecho un gran trabajo… - Aquel muchacho dirigió su mirada al acuario – Es increíble como este pequeño amiguito me hace recordar de inmediato a la luna cuando lo veo… - Ahora desvió su mirada hacia Lys – Soy Donghae, un gusto – y sonrío.

- Soy Lysette… Pero me gusta que me digan Lys… un gusto!

- Si quieres puedo ser tu guía y mostrarte otra variedad de peces, te parece?

- Claro! Por qué no… Tú conoces mejor que yo este lugar.

Lys y Donghae recorrieron todo el acuario. Lys, se dio cuenta, que Donghae conocía mucho de peces y supo que él estaba trabajando para el acuario sólo por el festival. Conoció de peces que jamás pensó que existirían, y con la compañía de Donghae, era mucho mejor el recorrido, pues él contaba curiosidades de aquellos animales como un verdadero guía.

- Y bueno… esos son todos los peces que hay en el acuario. Claro que faltan más y lamentablemente no está uno de mis favoritos… El Ancistrus…

- Pero… Si vimos ancistrus! – le recordó Lys.

- Jajaja! Tienes buena memoria! – dijo un sonriente Donghae – Si, si vimos ancistrus, pero no viste al ancistrus rojizo… Ese es un espécimen precioso!

Lys se sorprendió al ver como la cara de Donghae cambiaba a un rostro que irradiaba felicidad… De verdad que le gustaba ese pez…

- Y qué pez fue el que más te gustó? – preguntó Donghae, sacando de los pensamientos a Lys.

- Ah? Mmmm… - Lys meditó un momento y recordó un pez que le había causado gracia – Me causó un poco de curiosidad y gracia, el pez murciélago! Su boca, parece de verdad una boca de se humano…

- Más que pez murciélago parece un pez payaso! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que los sorprendió y rieron.

- Y qué tal va el festival? – preguntó Donghae.

- Mmmm… no hay cambiado mucho. Sólo se ve más gente del extranjero. Cosa que le dije a mis amigas que era normal…

- Ah! No viniste sola? Ya me parecía extraño! No es común que alguien venga solo al festival… Y en tu familia ya prepararon tteokguk?

- Claro! Uno de los platos que no puede faltar en el Año Nuevo Chino! Aún mi mamá no sabe prepararlo bien, pero entre todos lo conseguimos hacer. Además tengo vecinos muy buenos que nos ayudan.

- Es cierto! Tu no pareces que fueras nativa de Corea…

- Oh no! Con mi familia nos trasladamos acá hace más o menos 1 año y medio, por trabajo de mi padre. Todos tuvimos que aprender el idioma.

- Lo hablas muy bien – dijo Donghae – no pareciera que vinieras del extranjero – Lys se sonrojó.

- Gracias… - Lys recordó que llevaba unos dulces coreanos que le había regalado Cat a cada una de ellas, lo buscó y lo sacó – Quieres yakgwa?

- De verdad? No he tenido la oportunidad de comer algo trabajando aquí! Gracias! – y le regaló una sonrisa a Lys, cosa que la colocó nerviosa. – Está delicioso! Lo preparaste tú?

- Lamentablemente no… Los hizo una amiga, ella es fanática de todas las cosas con miel. Fue una de las primeras recetas que aprendió a preparar.

- De verdad? Yo también tengo un amigo que es fanático de la miel… Aunque… Le gusta la miel más con otros fines no tan puros – dijo esto último Donghae, casi para él mismo.

- Dijiste algo? No escuché bien…

- Ah! No, no! Mi amigo también está trabajando aquí en el festival. Trabaja en el "Honey Angel".

- Pues si tengo tiempo y visito aquel negocio, preguntaré por tu amigo, jajaja! – dijo Lys.

Se generó un silencio, que no era incómodo, entre ambos. Hasta que Donghae dijo algo que descolocó a Lys.

- Te ves muy linda con ese hanbok – Lys se sonrojó – Todas las mujeres se ven hermosas con hanbok – "claro… ahora muestra su verdadera personalidad… un mujeriego", pensó Lys – Las mujeres ponen tanto empeño en vestirse bien todos los días, y no saben que simplemente con un hanbok y sin maquillaje, muestran su verdadera belleza. No me agradan esas mujeres que se maquillan tanto, pienso que reflejan ser unas personas un tanto falsas en su vida cotidiana.

Al parecer, no era que Donghae fuera mujeriego… Solo estaba hablando lo que sentía, y le sorprendió a Lys, el pensamiento que él tenía, pues en algo tenía razón. Le había sorprendido como en tan poco tiempo estaba conociendo mucho de una persona… Tiempo… TIEMPO!

- Ay no! – dijo Lys, lo que asustó a Donghae que estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Lys buscaba su teléfono para poder ver la hora – Ay no! Son las 11:50! En 5 minutos más debo estar en el escenario principal junto a mis amigas! Debo irme ahora!

- De verdad? – respondió Donghae, con un pequeño tono de tristeza – Pues te acompaño a la salida. Conozco un atajo aquí, para que llegues más rápido a la salida.

Y Donghae tomó de la mano a Lys y la guió por un pasillo por el cual no se veían acuarios. "Debe ser por donde sólo andan los que trabajan acá", pensó Lys. Y en pocos segundos llegaron a la puerta.

- Bueno Lys… Fue un gusto conocerte, conversar contigo y guiarte en el acuario. Disfruta de lo que queda del festival junto a tus amigas – dijo Donghae y sonrió.

- Gracias! Espero que tú también puedas ver el espectáculo! Es la esencia de este festival.

- Si, trataré de escaparme en un rato más… Ojalá y nos topemos entre tanta gente.

- Lo dudo! Pero sería genial… Bueno… Gracias por todo! Adios!

- Adios y cuídate! – Se despidió Donghae – Me encantaría poder toparme contigo otra vez… - dijo mientras veía como Lys se alejaba, corriendo, de su vista.

* * *

><p>AAAAHHH!<p>

Otro capítulo! Y creo que por hoy dejaré de actualizar lo que ya va de fic :P

Espero les haya gustado lo que ya lleva "Amores Azul Zafiro"!

Se ha escrito con mucho cariño :3

Ya saben: Sugerencias, reclamos, ideas y/o críticas serán aceptadas!


	5. No Subestimes a Tu Rival

**Nota del Autor:**

Se sabe ya que Super Junior no me pertenece cierto? Solo la SM es dueño del nombre e integrantes u.u!

* * *

><p><strong>Rumbo tomado por Yoshii<strong>

Yoshii, hacía muy poco tiempo que se había metido en el mundo de los videojuegos. Una forma de distracción que le ayudaba a relajarse, desestresarse y botar toda la rabia que podía tener en un momento.

¿Su juego favorito? Starcraft. Le encantaba la temática de tener que armar ejércitos en un ambiente netamente de ciencia ficción. Y hace poco supo que el puesto de videojuegos del festival, tenía un espacio sólo para fanáticos de ese juego. Aunque también planeaba primero probar otro tipo de videojuegos y ver si alguno le llamaba la atención.

El camino hacia el stand era fácil de seguir, quedaba a muy pocos pasos del escenario principal. Su cara se llenó de sonrisa cuando pudo leer el cartel: "GameZone GameKyu". "Veremos qué tipos de juegos hay acá".

Yoshii se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar: computadores por un lado para juegos de PC, consolas de videojuegos por otro lado; niños y jóvenes todos revueltos jugando sus videojuegos favoritos. Alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos que había un pequeño campo aparte lleno de computadores. "La zona de Starcraft!", pensó emocionada, "pero primero, probemos más juegos".

Recorrió pasillos buscando algún juego que le llamara la atención, y mientras aprovechó para llamar a Nina y comunicarle lo que habían decidido con las demás. Para su mala suerte, el celular de Nina no respondía, "no hay señal… genial!", pensó Yoshii, "le enviaré un mensaje de texto". Al terminar de mandar el mensaje, siguió su recorrido buscando algún juego llamativo y lo encontró: "Assassin's Creed". Había leído muchos buenos comentarios y críticas sobre este juego. "No está de más probar un poco como se juega". Para su suerte, había una consola libre de Xbox en la cual, pudo instalar el juego.

"Buena gráfica, ambientado en la Edad Media… me gusta", pensó Yoshii, luego de ver la presentación e introducción del juego. "Hora de jugar", y Yoshii comenzó a mover al personaje por todo el campo que le mostraba el juego, debía primero acostumbrarse a la consola y los botones. "Esta cosa es mucho más complicada que Starcraft!", Yoshii ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver como el personaje que manejaba, era atacado una y otra vez, sin ella tener la posibilidad de efectuar algún ataque.

- Oye, tú! Principiante! Por qué no dejas los videojuegos para los que de verdad saben? – gritó alguien. Yoshii miró en dirección de quien gritaba, pensando que se dirigía a otra persona. – A ti te digo! – Yoshii se sorprendió cuando por detrás del televisor que le permitía ver el juego, apareció un muchacho alto.

- Me hablas a mí?

- Aish! Una cosa que no me gusta es ver como los principiantes creen ser los maestros en juegos tan geniales como "Assassin's Creed" – dijo el muchacho, mientras caminaba y se ponía detrás de Yoshii.

- Es primera vez que lo juegos y quería ver que tal me… - Yoshii no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues el muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos para alcanzar el control de mando con el que Yoshii estaba jugando. Aquel joven, maniobraba al personaje como todo un experto en el juego, pudo notar Yoshii al mirar a la pantalla. En cosa de segundos, exterminó a una docena de enemigos. Cuando terminó su hazaña, el joven soltó el mando y se puso al lado de Yoshii.

- Deja los juegos de acción para los que saben… Por qué mejor no vas a la sección de principiantes y juegas "Viva Piñata"? – dijo el muchacho, mientras se alejaba. Yoshii sabía muy bien a que juego se refería y gritó.

- Hey! No te he hecho nada para que vengas a insultarme de esa manera!- "que antipático", pensó Yoshii.

Era el tiempo de ir a jugar Starcraft, aquel muchacho la había dejado con una rabia enorme, y ese era el juego perfecto para botar toda esa rabia. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, aprovechó de llamar a sus padres para ver si conseguía un poco más de permiso para poder ver el espectáculo con sus amigas. Afortunadamente, sus padres accedieron.

Una vez entró en la sección de Starcraft y se ubicó en un computador, entró en su cuenta, pero esta vez, probaría suerte jugando en línea, junto a otros jugadores que estuvieran ahí.

Al fin apareció una solicitud de juego, de un tal "GameGyu", algo parecido al recinto de juegos. Aceptó la solicitud y comenzó el juego. ¿Qué raza elegía? Por supuesto que a los Terran: seres humanos exiliados de la Tierra que debían sobrevivir en Korpulu. A Yoshii le fascinaban los retos, y los Terran un reto, en comparación a las otros 2 tipos de razas que ofrecía Starcraft.

Era hora de comenzar a crear unidades. En medio de la creación, apareció un mensaje en el juego:

"_GameGyu: Veamos qué tal eres en el juego, hasta el momento nadie me ha vencido"_

"Muy confiado", pensó Yoshii, y respondió:

"_Nunca escupas al cielo, te puede caer en la cara. Mejor enfócate en crear tus unidades"_

"_GameGyu: Vaya! Un jugador osado! Me gusta eso, veremos que tienes"_

El juego daba la ventana a quien lo jugaba, que su contrincante no podía ver que raza había elegido, ni cuántas unidades llevaba creadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio que se aproximaba a su campo visible un ejército de Zergs. "Claro! Una de las razas más rápidas de evolucionar. Sabía que solo hablaba por hablar, ocupa una de las razas más poderosas para ganar". Yoshii no aguantó y escribió:

"_Ja! Zergs… Pensé que con tanto que hablaste, ocuparías Terrans y demostrarías que puedes ganar con una raza un poco débil…"_

"_GameGyu: Vaya! Esto se llama ser más inteligente y ocupar los recursos que el juego te brinda… Terrans… Eres aún un principiante"_

"_Pues observa cómo se defiende esta "principiante"…"_

Yoshii había pasado tanto tiempo jugando Starcraft, que ya conocía las debilidades de cada raza, y sabía cómo debía ocupar a los Terrans frente a las otras. "Los Zergs son buenos atacando en grupo, así que, solo debo hacer que ataque por separado"

Y lo consiguió, "GameGyu" estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Yoshii quería, y ahora que las unidades Zergs estaban atacando por separado, era hora de hacer su contraataque: un ataque a distancia por parte de los Soldados Terrans. En cosa de minutos, Yoshii derrotó todas las unidades que "GameGyu" había enviado a su terreno.

"_Qué tal? Sigo siendo principiante?... Te recomiendo que sigas creando unidades, que pronto vendrá mi contraataque"_

No hubo respuesta de "GameGyu".

Una hora de juego llevaban ya, otros intercambios de palabras, y varios ataques hechos, en mayoría por "GameGyu". Yoshii ya tenía la suficiente cantidad de unidades de ataque como para empezar su contraataque, y así lo hizo. Guío a todas sus unidades por el campo hasta llegar a la zona de la que era propietario "GameGyu".

"_Sorpresa! No estaba preparado para esto, verdad?"_

Y luego de este pequeño mensaje, Yoshii mandó la orden para empezar la guerra. Unos pequeños contraataques de parte de "GameKyu" que no afectaban en mucho la táctica que tenía Yoshii. Y en poco tiempo, se había declarado un ganador: Yoshii.

"_GameGyu: Vaya! Si que te subestimé… Me encantaría conocer en persona a mi rival. Es increíble que pudiera derrotar a una tropa de Zergs con un puñado de unidades Terrans! Te espero a la salida del recinto, me reconocerás porque trabajo acá. Llevo un delantal a rayas y una polera amarilla"_

"_Está bien… Ya sabes que para la próxima no debes subestimar a tu rival! Jajajaja"_

Yoshii cerró su sesión en Starcraft y se retiró del computador, lista para conocer a aquel que había derrotado. "Polera amarilla y delantal a rayas", pensó Yoshii, mientras buscaba a la persona. Se sorprendió al ver que la única persona que cumplía esas características y que además estuviera en la puerta del recinto, fuera el chico que la insultó por no saber jugar "Assassin's Creed". Se acercó:

- Deja los juegos de estrategia para los que saben… Por qué mejor no vas a la sección de principiantes y juegas "Viva Piñata"?

Notó que había tomado por sorpresa a aquel muchacho, pues dio un brinco cuando ella le habló. Pudo notar en su cara que estaba sorprendido y anonadado al verla.

- TU?

- Que? No pensabas que una mujer a quien insultaste por no saber jugar "Assassin's Creed" te derrotaría en Starcraft?

Aquel muchacho sonrió.

- Esta bien… Me has dejado sin palabras… - dijo, mientras hacía una reverencia hacia Yoshii – reconozco en persona mi derrota.

Yoshii se avergonzó un poco al ver como aquel joven se reverenciaba frente a ella.

- E…es…esta bien! No es necesario que hagas un espectáculo porque te gané…

- Jajaja… Soy Kyuhyun, un gusto…

- Yoselin, pero puedes decirme Yoshii…

- Como tu nickname de Starcraft… No olvidaré ese nombre, de la única persona que ha logrado derrotarme en Starcraft… - se produjo un silencio entre ambos, y Kyuhyun volvió a hablar – Perdona por la forma en que te traté anteriormente. Con los videojuegos me vuelvo otra persona y cuando veo que alguien no lo juega como debe ser, me enojo un poco.

- Un poco? – preguntó Yoshii riéndose.

- Esta bien… Me enojo bastante…

- Asi me gusta… Hay que ser honestos en esta vida, jajajaja.

- Pues… que tal si en forma de disculpa, te muestro algún otro juego y te enseño como jugarlo?

- Mmmm… - Yoshii pensó un poco en la propuesta – me parece bien! Era una de las metas que quería conseguir entrando acá. Y que mejor con alguien que trabaja acá y que debe conocer de más videojuegos que yo!

- Pero que no es tan buen jugador en Starcraft al parecer…

- Que conste que lo dices tú y no yo! – ambos rieron.

Mientras Kyuhyun le enseñaba uno que otro juego a Yoshii, pudieron conocerse un poco. Se enteró que dentro de sus juegos favoritos estaban "Diablo", "Suden attack" e "Infinity Gaming". También supo que otras de sus habilidades son el canto y las matemáticas, él perteneció al Club de Matemáticas de su anterior escuela. También supo que hace poco se había mudado de región.

- Vaya! Y por qué hiciste un cambio tan radical de una región a otra? – preguntó Yoshii

- No voy a responder a eso – dijo Kyuhyun algo cortante. Yoshii se percató como la cara de Kyuhyun cambiaba de expresión a una de entre seriedad y enfado.

- Lo siento… No fue mi intención… - iba a seguir hablando Yoshii cuando en eso suena la alarma de su celular: las 23:50. Debía marcharse para encontrarse con sus amigas. Kyuhyun alcanzó a ver cuando Yoshii sacaba su celular.

- Sucede algo? – preguntó.

- Mmm… debo irme ya… Me encontraré con mis amigas para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales…

- Ah cierto! Es a las 12, verdad? Afortunadamente estás cerca del escenario… En 5 minutos puedes llegar – respondió Kyuhyun, quien daba excusas para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con Yoshii.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta llegar tarde. Nada te dice que pueda pasar algo en 5 minutos y llego atrasada!

- Vaya! Al parecer la señorita Yoshii no le gusta llegar impuntual a sus citas… Lo tendré presente por si alguna vez nos vemos nuevamente… - ambos rieron – Bueno, entonces no te quito más tiempo. Espero que podamos tener una nueva partida en Starcraft. Y prometo que para la próxima, te venceré.

- Acepto el reto, pero prepárate que yo se muchas tácticas. Gracias por enseñarme esos videojuegos! Quizás y pronto compre alguno de los que me mostraste.

- Genial! Todo sea por ayudar a una compañera adicta a los videojuegos.

- Jajaja!... Bueno… Adiós!

- Adiós Yoshii! Estaré pendiente a Starcraft para ver cuando te conectes, la partida es un hecho, no te escapes, eh? – gritó Kyuhyun.

- Crees que escaparé de un juego de Starcraft? No me conoces lo suficiente – gritó en respuesta Yoshii mientras se alejaba y se despedía con la mano.

"Verás que esta próxima vez si te ganaré", pensó Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>Posdatas finales:<strong>

Wooo~! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar! Estoy en los examenes finales de mi primer año en la Universidad y eso me ha tenido muy ocupada y estresada! u.u! Menos mal que ya me quedan 2 examenes y seré libre~~! *Q*!

Gracias a **Hikari Clearwater** por las lindas palabras! :3 Que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado este fic! :D Y pronto ya se viene el capítulo con Yesung :D Quizás te sorprendas con como lo describí xDDD NO MAS SPOILERS! :P

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado :D


	6. Te Reto a Cantar

**Nota del Autor:**

Ni el nombre Super Junior, ni los integrantes son de mi autoría… Son propiedad de SM Entertainment… Y no tengo el dinero como para poder apoderarme de todos ellos… Lastima!

* * *

><p><strong>Rumbo tomado por Paxi y Mimi<strong>

Era bastante obvio que Paxi y Mimi querrían ir a la zona de karaoke del festival. Ambas gozaban de la música y uno de sus mejores fuertes era el canto.

Cuando llegaron al festival, desde la entrada de éste, se podía ver un gran cartel luminoso que indicaba que el "YeWook Karaoke" estaba haciendo un concurso para los mejores duetos, y el dúo que ganaba toda la competencia iría a un duelo final contra el dúo que ganó la competencia en el festival pasado.

Mientras caminaban para llegar al karaoke, Paxi y Mimi decidían que canción cantarían:

- Y si cantamos algo de Jewelry S? – preguntó Paxi

- Mmmm… no creo que sea buena opción… Aish! Tan difícil! – dijo Mimi

- Lo peor es que son 2 canciones y aún no nos decidimos!

Seguían discutiendo sobre canciones, cuando en eso, un chico choca agresivamente con Paxi, quien pierde el equilibrio y casi cae sino es porque Mimi se alcanzó a dar cuenta de la situación y la afirmó.

- Oye! Ten más cuidado! – le gritó Paxi

El chico giró, la miró y dijo:

- Para la próxima, en vez de estar hablando sobre unicornios rosados y flores, fíjate por donde caminas! – y con esto, siguió su camino.

- Qué se cree? – dijo Paxi muy ofuscada.

- Perdónalo! – se escucha gritar a otro chico. Paxi y Mimi miraron en la dirección de donde venía la voz – A veces es un poco rudo con lo que dice, pero en realidad no lo es. Sólo aparenta ser un chico rudo – esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

- No trates de disculparlo, el daño ya lo hizo y no creo que sería capaz de verle de nuevo sin decirle algo – dijo Paxi.

- Mi amiga tiene razón, él fue muy bruto – dijo Mimi, apoyando a su amiga.

- En verdad lo siento, pero ya veo que no puedo hacer mucho… - de repente el muchacho miraba hacia todas direcciones – Eh?... A dónde se fue?... Ay no! Ya lo perdí de vista… - el muchacho volvió a mirarlas e hizo una reverencia- les ruego disculpen a mi amigo, por favor! Debo irme ahora - y se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa.

- Para ser amigos, son muy polos opuestos, no crees Paxi?

- Si, pero lo único que espero, es no tener que toparme con ese chico "quiero-ser-rudo", otra vez.

- Bueno, pero al final, nos quedamos con esas 2 canciones?

- Claro! De seguro llegamos a la final, y con esa canción, le quitaremos el título a los que lo tienen!

Paxi y Mimi llegaron a "YeWook Karaoke", se inscribieron para el concurso y se sentaron junto al resto de personas que estaban allí, para mirar a su competencia.

Algunos duetos eran bastante buenos y otros realmente malísimos: descoordinación al cantar, desafinaciones horribles… Pero todo ese análisis tuvo que quedarse ahí, cuando el animador del evento las anunció:

- Último dúo en competencia! Estas chicas nos deleitarán con "Ma Boy" de Sistar… Dejo en el escenario al dúo… MIXI!

Era la hora de salir al escenario y cantar. Ambas sabían muy bien cuando debía entrar cada una y la coordinación que debía haber al momento de cantar las dos.

Y empezó la canción a sonar:

**Nota: ****EN ****NEGRITA:****PAXI **/ _EN __CURSIVA:__MIMI_ / NORMAL: AMBAS CANTAN

_Let's go!_

_S.I.S.T.A.R (**SISTAR!**)_

_Baby, deja de romper mi corazón (**oh****no!**)_

_**Me escuchaste? No hay una "próxima vez"**_

_**Espero lo hayas entendido**_

_Chicas!, **todo ****estará ****bien**_

_Chicos!, **más ****vale ****lo ****hagan ****bien**_

_Chicas!, **los ****tenemos**_

_Tu dijiste que lo sabías incluso si yo no decía nada_

_Conoces mi corazón un poco, verdad?_

_Y te creí, fui paciente, y esperé_

_Dijiste que no me dejarías sola_

_Lo prometiste_

_Así que, para qué mientes otra vez?_

_**Es tan difícil decir "te amo"?**_

_**Es sólo una frase**_

_Sigues cambiando, me estás cansando_

_**Mientras pasa el tiempo, más me confundes**_

_**Mientras más te quiero, más me hiero**_

_(**Por ****qué ****te ****tropiezas ****chico?**) Mirame!_

_Oh ma boy, oh ma boy, baby_

_Tú no conoces el amor, y mi corazón duele_

_Oh ma boy, oh ma boy, baby_

_No hay cómo tú entiendas como me siento_

_No me dejes caer, chico._

Y siguieron cantando las chicas, mientras el público aplaudía al ritmo de la canción. "Nos estamos conquistando al público", pensó Paxi.

Había terminado la ronda, y era hora de que los jueces dieran el nombre del dúo ganador. Después de un tiempo lleno de nerviosismo para las chicas, llegó el tiempo de dar los resultados.

- Tengo en mis manos, el sobre con el nombre del dueto que ha ganado la competencia… - dijo el animador. Era hora de abrir el sobre. La expectación crecía tanto para los dúos que participaron, como para el público. – Ya está! Veamos quien ha ganado el Segundo Concurso de Duetos del Festival de Año Nuevo… El dueto ganador es… MIXI!

Las chicas no podían creer que habían ganado. Saltaban de alegría y no paraban de abrazarse.

- Mimi! Lo hicimos, lo hicimos! – decía Paxi muy alegre.

- Lo sé! – gritaba Mimi.

El animador del concurso se acercó a ellas y les dijo:

- Muy bien chicas! Ahora es hora de que se tomen un pequeño descanso, recuerden que esto aún no termina. Ahora se viene el duelo final con el dueto ganador del año pasado! Y como un pequeño regalo por haber ganado, el dúo ganador del año pasado cantará primero. Pero eso será en unos 15 minutos más. Por mientras querido público, sigan disfrutando de la música! Y espero que más de alguno se anime a cantar!

Paxi y Mimi se fueron a sus asientos, aún con la adrenalina a mil. Seguían sin creer que con tan sólo pensar las canciones en el camino, hayan podido ganar. Pero no podían relajarse, ahora venía el verdadero duelo.

- Justo como lo pensé, tenían que cantar una canción tan femenina – dijo un chico, quien se estaba preparando – Pues ahora demostrémosles como se hace en verdad.

- Pe-pe-pero… Tiene que ser ESA canción? Tú sabes que no me gusta cantarla.

- Es ESA! Fue con la canción que conquistamos al público el año pasado… Ya está decidido. Además de qué te quejas si el año pasado la cantaste muy bien y fuiste muy bien mirado por las chicas después?

El otro chico se sonrojó y se quedó callado.

- Ha llegado la hora señoras y señores! – se escuchó la voz del animador – Es hora del gran y último duelo de la noche! Y como sé que mucha gente está aquí para escuchar al dúo del año pasado, no los hago esperar más y dejo con ustedes a… YeWook!

Cuando salió el dúo al escenario, tanto Mimi como Paxi se sorprendieron.

- Eh? Es el chico que me empujó! Ya! Esto colmó mi paciencia… Mimi… TENEMOS que ganar – dijo Paxi, muy enojada

- Es.. Es… Esta bien Paxi…

Y empezó a sonar la canción de YeWook:

**Nota: ****EN ****NEGRITA: ****RYEOWOOK** / _EN __CURSIVA:__YESUNG_ / NORMAL: AMBOS CANTAN

_Tienes mi amor, my sexy girl_

_**My ****sexy ****girl**!_

_You got my love, you are my sexy girl (**You ****are ****my**** sexy ****girl**)_

_You got my love, you are my sexy girl (**My ****sexy ****girl**)_

_Tu mirar me congela,_

_Tu olor me atrae_

_No, no puedo escapar._

_**Usas sólo tácticas**_

_**Y trucos que me**_

_**Confunden más y más**_

_Sexy girl, promete_

_Que tu corazón no se ablandará_

_Sexy girl, sálvame_

_Sin dolor yo no creo que sobreviviré yeah~_

_Retame_

_Ganame_

_Por favor, no me dejes ir_

_Ven a mi_

_Abrázame_

_Haz que mi mundo sólo gire (**para ****ti**)_

_**En tus brazos sobra espacio**_

_**En mi abrazo sobra espacio**_

_**No lo desperdiciemos**_

_**Ninguno está mal**_

_**Un ****poco ****de ****intriga ****no ****hace ****mal** (ningún mal)_

_Sexy girl, promete_

_Que tu corazón no se ablandará_

_Sexy girl, sálvame_

_Sin dolor yo no creo que sobreviviré yeah~_

_[RAP]_

_Tu eres mi sexy baby_

_Eres la pieza que siempre he querido_

_Haces que la Tierra pierda su gravedad_

_Haciendo que mi alma llegue a flotar_

_Enamorado, de tus movimientos_

_Deja uno más de curiosidad_

_Para yo seguir fascinado de ti_

_El amor es un mal, pero amo este mal_

_**Usas a tus lágrimas**_

_**Y un par de bromas**_

_**Yo ****no ****puedo ****escapar** (hey hey)_

_Usas tu dulzura y_

_Mucha ternura_

_No caigas (yeah~)_

_5,4,3,2,1_

_Sexy, sexy (**Promete**)_

_Sexy, sexy (**Salvame**)_

_Sexy, sexy_

_My sexy_

_Sexy girl, promete_

_Que tu corazón no se ablandará_

_Sexy girl, sálvame_

_Sin dolor yo no creo que sobreviviré yeah~_

Todas las chicas que habían en el lugar gritaban y aplaudían por el espectáculo y lo sexy que había sido la presentación. Costó mucho hacer callar al público. Pero esto no intimidó a las chicas, las cuales ya estaban tras el escenario. Paxi, por sobretodas las cosas, sólo quería demostrar por qué ellas eran la las mejores, y sus ganas aumentaron más cuando al bajar del escenario, el chico que la había empujado, le dijo:

- Supera eso con alguna de tus canciones de niñita

"Ya lo verás", pensó Paxi.

- Uf! Ya que se ha calmado nuestro público, es hora de presentar nuevamente a las ganadoras del concurso de hoy y ver si serán las triunfadoras por completo! Este tema es escrito y cantado por ellas. Asi que, sin más que decir, dejo con ustedes la canción SuperStar, en la voz de MiXi!

Salieron las chicas, un silencio absoluto y empezó a sonar la pista:

**Nota: ****EN ****NEGRITA: ****PAXI** / _EN __CURSIVA: __MIMI_/ NORMAL: AMBAS CANTAN

_Sólo elogios, un rechazo y quedo mal_

_No hay tiempo de cuidar, sólo de ensayar_

_**Toma mi alma, donde quiera que vayas**_

_**Está loca por ti, por qué esconderla más?**_

_Energía! Eres luz! Tu eres mi leyenda_

_Yo te amo, tu eres mi superstar_

_Destacar. Te apoyo. No hay otra mejor opción_

_Si te amo, tu eres mi superstar_

_**Esta mano es un mundo de bondad**_

_**Y soy el planeta que gira en tu palma**_

_Obsérvame, y déjame fantasear_

_Loca por ti estoy, me debes tu premiar_

_Energía! Eres luz! Tu eres mi leyenda_

_Yo te amo, tu eres mi superstar_

_Destacar. Te apoyo. No hay otra mejor opción_

_Si te amo, tu eres mi superstar_

_**Mi dirección,**_

_**Mi gloria, mi universo**_

_**La verdad es que yo te amo**_

_Soy la mariposa que vuela hasta el fin_

_No pensé en escapar. Por qué debo escapar?_

_**Gracias a ti soy, otra sonámbula más**_

_**No te olvides de mí, si yo llego a olvidar**_

_Energía! Eres luz! Tu eres mi leyenda_

_Yo te amo, tu eres mi superstar_

_Destacar. Te apoyo. No hay otra mejor opción_

_Si te amo, tu eres mi superstar_

_Energía! Eres luz! (**Eres**!)Tu eres mi leyenda (**Leyenda**)_

_Yo te amo, tu eres mi superstar (**Eres ****mi ****superstar**)_

_Destacar. Te apoyo. No hay otra mejor opción (**No ****hay ****otra**)_

_Si te amo (**Si ****te ****amo**), tu eres mi superstar (**You ****are ****my ****superstar ****boy!**)_

El local quedo mudo. Pero no se tardó en llenar de aplausos y gritos, incluso, mucho más fuertes que los dados a YeWook.

Paxi pudo notar que esto iría bien, pues al irar al chico que ahora odiaba, vio su cara de preocupación y lo mucho que le costaba tragar. Por otro lado, tanto Mimi y Paxi se alegraban de ver como la otra parte de YeWook las aplaudía y sonreía.

- Bien querido público! Ahora la expectación aumenta y nuestro jurado se va a deliberar quién realmente es el nuevo ganador de este Segundo Concurso de Duetos del Festival de Año Nuevo. Sigan disfrutando de la música y no se olviden de cantar!

Mimi y Paxi fueron a sentarse, nuevamente con el corazón que latía a mil, cada una en su propio mundo, cuando fueron interrumpidas.

- Guau! Estuvieron geniales! - era el chico amable – Expresaron tan bien la canción y los sentimientos!

- Gracias - respondieron ambas.

- Por cierto, soy Ryeowook. Un gusto! – dijo el chico, quien sonrió. Ahora que el nerviosismo y todo el alboroto habían pasado, Mimi pudo fijarse bien en él y notó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, la cual la hizo ruborizarse.

- Yo soy Maria Paz. Un gusto! Pero dime mejor Paxi

- … - Mimi se había quedado pegada, admirando al chico. Paxi tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo a su amiga, para que esta reaccionara – Ah! Soy… Soy… Nataly. Pero dime Mimi, asi me dicen todos.

- Paxi y Mimi… Pues, entonces ustedes pueden decirme Wookie. Asi me dicen mis amigos.

Y así siguieron conversando Paxi y Mimi junto a Wookie, aunque Paxi pudo percatarse que Wookie se dirigía más a conversar con Mimi que con ambas, por lo cual decidió alejarse un poco, una para dejar a ambos solos y otra para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba muy tranquila tomando aire, cuando una voz la asustó.

- Asi que, la chica que yo pensaba que era muy femenina, tiene su lado de estrella de rock – era el chico odioso.

- Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada. Qué quieres? – respondió Paxi, muy cortante.

- Guau! Para qué tan cortante?

- Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?

- Esta bien!... Admito que he sido un bruto. Pero tengo mis razones…

- Habla luego si vas a decir algo, en un tiempo más anunciarán al ganador.

- Aish! – el chico tomó un poco de aire – El que te haya empujado fue tanto mi culpa como culpa tuya. Estaba enojado porque la pista de la canción que cantaría con Wookie no estaba lista, y cuando tú me gritaste fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y exploté y me desquité contigo…. Y como me comporté ahora, pues, soy así! Soy competitivo! Acaso tú no lo eres?

- Si, lo soy. Pero ya no te deshagas en excusas. Al final de cuentas, ésta es la primera y la única vez que nos veremos las caras…

Aquel chico iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Wookie, que venía de la mano con Mimi.

- Hey chicos! Ya dirán qué dúo ganó! – dijo Wookie

- Vamos – dijo Mimi, tomando de la mano a Paxi – Ya te dije Wookie: Que gane el mejor! – Wookie sonrió y Mimi casi pierde el equilibrio al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa.

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro y arriba del escenario, listos para escuchar la decisión final, salio el animador del evento.

- Señoras y señores! Hay dúo ganador! – el silencio en el karaoke fue inmediato, se podía sentir hasta el aleteo de una mosca – El dueto ganador del Segundo Concurso de Duetos del Festival de Año Nuevo es…. – todos esperaban la respuesta – MIXI!

Las chicas quedaron mudas y quietas. Habían escuchado bien? Ganaron? Solo pudieron darse cuenta, cuando eran felicitadas por el jurado. Fue ahí cuando reaccionaron y se abrazaron.

Wookie se acercó a Mimi y la abrazó:

-Felicitaciones - le susurró. Mimi no pudo reaccionar.

- Los premios de este año son: Nuevamente que el Karaoke tenga el nombre del dúo para el próximo año, – "ahora entiendo porqué se llamaba YeWook, no podía ser tanta la coincidencia", pensó Mimi – el duelo final con los ganadores del próximo concurso y por supuesto: el premio en dinero!

- Genial! Esto lo usaremos para gastarlo con las chicas – dijo Mimi, una vez se había terminado el abrazo con Wookie y había vuelto en sí.

- Las chicas! – gritó Paxi y se dirijió a Wookie – Por favor! Tienes reloj?

- Claro – dijo Wookie – son las 11:54

- Ay no! – dijeron ambas

- Debemos irnos ya! – dijo Mimi un poco asustada – Wookie y… odioso… ha sido un gusto conocerlos! Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día o que nos re-encontremos como duelistas finales en el próximo festival!

- Es cierto! Espero nos veamos de nuevo – dijo Paxi – Adios!

- Adios! – dijo Wookie.

Las chicas estaban por salir corriendo, cuando una mano tomó el brazo de Paxi y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, en un abrazo. Lo primero que pudo percatar Paxi, es que era un abrazo muy cálido y que aquella persona olía muy bien.

- Perdona por todo lo sucedido y felicitaciones por haber ganado. Espero nos veamos de nuevo, muy pronto. Y si nos llegamos a ver nuevamente, por favor, llámame Yesung. Por Wookie ya me enteré que te gusta que te digan Paxi – susurró Yesung, el chico odioso, que ahora al parecer no era tan odioso. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Yesung cortó el abrazo – Cuidate mucho! Adios! – y sonrió, cosa que descolocó a Paxi.

Ambas se fueron del local, corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Waaaa~! Capítulo un poco largo :D Espero no se hayan enredado con tanta negrita y cursiva x333!

Para las que quieran saber, las canciones cantadas son (así las pueden buscar en Youtube :D)

1.- Ma Boy - Sistar

2.- Sexy Girl - Farhenheit

3.- Superstar - S.H.E.

Comentarios, quejas, pataleos, sugerencias... SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS! n.n


	7. Cuéntame, Cómo Lo Pasaste?

**Nota del Autor:**

SM Entertainment es dueña del nombre y de los integrantes de Super Junior *esta nota irá en cada capítulo, solo para que así no me demanden xD!*

* * *

><p>A pesar de que cada una de las chicas pensó que llegaría tarde al encuentro con las demás, todas llegaron casi juntas a la hora estipulada. Quienes se demoraron más fueron Paxi y Mimi, ya que debieron cambiar su vestuario para presentarse en el concurso de karaoke. Era una suerte que el hanbok se podía poner encima de la ropa común, asi que mientras iban caminando (o corriendo) a encontrarse con las chicas, se colocaron su hanbok.<p>

- Llegamos! – dijeron ambas

- Ya era hora! – dijo Cat – Hace más de 15 minutos que las estamos esperando.

- De verdad? – preguntó Paxi

- Mentira… - dijo Lys, mientras se acercaba a Mimi – Donde anduvieron ustedes que tienen el hanbok todo desordenado? – y comenzó a acomodar el hanbok de Mimi.

- Ah? Ah si! Con la Paxi fuimos al karaoke para participar del concurso, y para eso debíamos estar con ropa normal y no con hanbok. Y cuando salimos del local y veníamos para acá, nos pusimos el hanbok.

- Concurso? – preguntó Nina – Y como les fue?

- GANAMOS! – dijeron Paxi y Mimi al mismo tiempo

- De verdad? – dijeron Cat y Nina – Guau! Felicitaciones!

- Gracias! Con el dinero que ganamos, las invitaremos a comer algún día antes de que volvamos a clases, les parece? – preguntó Paxi

- Me gusta esa idea! – dijo Cat

- Y qué tal la pasaron? Qué hicieron? – preguntó Mimi

- Pues yo fui al acuario y vi muchos peces que no sabía que existían – dijo Lys.

- Peces raros? Como cuáles? – preguntó Yoshii

- Uno que me llamo más la atención fue el pez murciélago, porque tiene una boca que parece casi de humano, era extraño, pero curioso. Además por fin pude conocer al pez luna! O como me dijo Donghae, el pez mola mola.

- Pez mola mola? COMO MOLA ESE PEZ! – dijo Cat casi al instante, todas rieron.

- Ay Cat! Tú y tus frases – dijo Lys, entre risas.

- Un momento! – dijo Mimi – Donghae?...

Todas miraron a Lys con cara de curiosidad, lo cual intimidó a Lys que se puso un poco nerviosa.

- E…e…era el… era el chico guía del acuario! Fue él quien me mostró todos los peces que había allá

- Y sólo hablaron de peces? – preguntó Mimi – Que aburrido! Lo que es yo, conocí al chico que tiene la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo!

- Tan encantadora que la dejo sin hablar! Alguien que por fin hace callar a Mimi! – dijo Paxi entre broma. Todas rieron.

- Paxi! – dijo Mimi pegándole en el brazo – Que pesada!

- Pero y sólo lo viste de lejos? – preguntó Yoshii

- Oh no! Tuve una larga charla con él! Wookie es muy simpático. Lo conocimos con Paxi porque era parte del dúo con el que nos tocó pelear la final del concurso.

- Wookie? – preguntó Yoshii – Tanta confianza!

- Ah? – Mimi se sonrojó – Pero si él nos dijo que podíamos decirle asi, no cierto Paxi?

- Jajajaja! Es cierto. Pero para qué te sonrojas tanto Mimi? – le respondió Paxi

- No estoy roja! – respondió Mimi – Cat! Y esa bolsa llena de dulces? – Trató de desviar el tema.

- Ah? Son del negocio de dulces y miel… Traje para todas… E incluso sobrarán… A Leeteuk se le pasó la mano con echar dulces al canasto… - Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

- Leeteuk? – preguntó Lys, quien alcanzó a escucharla porque estaba al lado de ella.

- AH! – Cat dio un grito – dije eso en voz alta? Maldición!

- Muy bien! – dijo Nina – Lys te delató… Ahora… HABLA! – esto último asustó un poco a Cat

- Aaahhh… Leeteuk es uno de los chicos que atiende, o más bien que te ayuda en el negocio. Además hizo un espectáculo donde cantó y bailó para atraer más público. Fue muy simpático… Y aún no puedo descubrir cuál era ese juego con miel… - Cat se quedó meditando esto último.

- Juegos con miel? – preguntó Nina

- Ah si! Es que dijo que con la miel se podía cubrir un tipo de superficie y que servía para jugar juegos de adultos… Aún no entiendo cuál es ese juego.

- Eeeemmm… Cat? – dijo Nina – Lo único que puedo decirte es que… No te juntes nuevamente con ese chico…

- Es cierto – dijeron las demás – Eres demasiado inocente para él.

- Hey! Eso mismo dijo él – respondió Cat muy alegre.

- Bueno, por lo menos hasta él se dio cuenta de eso – dijo Yoshii

- Menos mal que el chico que conocí yo no era tan pervertido – dijo Nina en voz baja.

- Chico? Qué chico? – preguntó Yoshii

- Ah? Yoshii! Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas! – respondió Nina – Esta es una conversación entre yo y mi ser interior.

- Pues ya no lo es! – dijo Mimi – Cuenta, cuenta!

- Aish! Bueno, el chico que atendía en la tienda de algodones de azúcar, era muy tierno y dulce. Cuando llegué no estaba, porque había ido a buscar a la mamá del pequeño Michael que se había perdido. Fue tan tierno! Le regaló un algodón de azúcar después. Ese pequeño se fue muy feliz, si Sungmin fue tan lindo con él!

- Creo que Sungmin dejó a alguien más feliz – dijo Yoshii

- Ah? – respondió Nina, y se sonrojó cuando entendió a dónde iba lo que Yoshii dijo – Aish! No es cierto! Es sólo que lo encontré muy lindo de su parte…

- Y a él no lo encontraste lindo? – ahora preguntaba Cat

- Ya paren! – Nina estaba cada vez mas roja

- Jajaja! Ojalá yo hubiese conocido a un chico asi de tierno, en cambio me tocó encontrar a uno bastante bi-polar – dijo Paxi.

- Eh? Quién?

- La otra parte del dúo de Wookie, Yesung. Cuando íbamos caminando con Mimi, casi me bota de un empujón y me insultó diciendo que yo era la que no se había fijado. En el concurso dijo que con Mimi debíamos ser de esos típicos dúos que cantan canciones demasiado femeninas…

- Ah si! Se llamaba Yesung? – preguntó Mimi – En qué momento te lo dijo?

- Cuando ya nos íbamos – respondió Paxi muy natural

- Cuando te abrazó? – casi gritó Mimi

- Que? – dijeron todas – Yesung te abrazó?

- Por eso dije que era muy bi-polar! Después de que terminó el concurso, yo salí un rato para dejar a Mimi y Wookie solos y ahí me encontré con Yesung. Y me pidió disculpas por su conducta. Y cuando ya nos íbamos con Mimi, me abrazó y me dijo su nombre… Fue muy raro… Pero… Tierno… - Paxi se sonrojó recordando la situación.

- Mmmm… Creo que lo de rudo y tierno le sirvió contigo – dijo Lys

- Qué? No! – respondio Paxi, quien se sonrojó más – Y tú Yoshii? – preguntó, para así salvarse de una interrogación.

- Qué? – preguntó Yoshii

- Donde fuiste?

- Ah! Pues fui a la zona de videojuegos. Jugué un par de juegos de consola y luego me fui a la zona de Starcraft.

- Era de esperarse – dijo Nina – Al fin te animaste a jugar contra otra persona?

- Si! Y le gané. Fue lo mejor de todo! Se lo merecía Kyuhyun por lo grosero que fue en un principio! – Yoshii se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta que lo último lo dijo en voz alta.

- Kyuhyun? – preguntó Lys – Y te estabas quedando muy calladita! Como dice Nina: Gritaste, ahora HABLA!

- Genial! Yo y mi boca – respondió Yoshii – Kyuhyun es uno de los chicos que atiende en el local de videojuegos y te enseña algunos juegos. Cuando llegué, quise probar suerte con algunos juegos de consola. Nunca había jugado uno antes, así que no era de las mejores. Ahí es cuando aparece Kyuhyun, y hace alarde de sus dotes de "maestro de videojuegos". Me dijo que yo no debía estar jugando juegos de profesionales.

- Vaya! Que odioso! – dijo Paxi – una actitud casi parecida a la de Yesung…

- Si! Luego de eso, me fui a la zona de Starcraft y me conecté, a ver qué tal me iba en una partida en línea. Ahí jugué contra "GameGyu" y termine ganando. Fue una sorpresa cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo de conocernos, y darme cuenta que era Kyuhyun! Se notaba un poco más relajado que antes y me pidió disculpas por su conducta y me mostró uno que otro juego de consola y me enseñó algunos trucos. La pasé muy bien en ese rato.

- Al parecer otro chico que sabe jugar a ser rudo y luego tierno y dejar una "huella" en su víctima – dijo Cat.

- Ah? No! – respondió Yoshii

- Y no te dijo nada más? – preguntó Nina

- Ah si! Dijo que quería que tuviéramos otro duelo en línea pronto

- Eso me huele a otra cosa! – dijo Mimi

- Ah? Si solo quiere demostrarme que puede manejar Terrans y no sólo otras razas superiores!

- Ah! Fin del tema! – cortó Paxi – Cuando te pones a hablar términos medios extraños de Starcraft, prefiero que termines de hablar. Es como que hables en chino para mí! – Todas rieron.

- Bueno! – dijo Lys – al parecer no fue tan mala idea que cada una recorriera el festival sola, no la pasamos tan mal.

- Cierto! – dijo Mimi – Debemos repetirlo el próximo año! Pero para el próximo, deben ir a apoyarnos, porque con Paxi debemos cantar nuevamente, contra el dúo que resulte ganador del concurso.

- De verdad? Pues preparamos carteles y muchos gritos para ustedes – dijo Cat.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música tradicional coreana, que anunciaba que el show de fuegos artificiales estaba por comenzar. Las chicas se apresuraron en ubicar lugares y cuando estuvieron ya sentadas viendo el espectáculo, cada una pensaba si el chico que habían conocido también estaba gozando de ver el show.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras finales:<strong>

Un capítulo cortito! :D Después del tremendo capítulo anterior, los ojos merecen un pequeño descanso, jajajaja!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, donde las chicas cuentas un poco de aquellos encuentros con estos 6 chicos coreanos :D

Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones, dinero, cuentas de banco, etc... SON ACEPTADAS! xD


	8. Pide Un Deseo!

**Nota del Autor:**

SM Entertainment es dueño y señor del nombre y de los integrantes de Super Junior… Hagamos un fondo común? Digo yo, quizás y podamos juntar el dinero para comprar a Super Junior… lalala~

* * *

><p>Como una de las atracciones y fines del festival, era el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y el show, nadie se lo quería perder, es por esto que todos los negocios y puestos que estaban allí, cerraban por el tiempo en que se llevaba a cabo el show. A las 12 en punto, todos los negocios ya estaban con sus cortinas cerradas o luces apagadas, para que todos sus empleados pudieran disfrutar también del show.<p>

6 chicos corrieron a cambiarse, a ponerse una chaqueta corta y el baji para poder disfrutar junto a todos del show, con sus ropas tradicionales.

A lo lejos, uno de estos chicos, pudo ver a otro con su chaqueta rojo claro, esperando apoyado de la pared de uno de los negocios, se veía un poco pensativo. Sonrió al verlo y gritó:

- Donghae! Por qué tan solo?

Donghae reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, y miró en la dirección en que le llamaban. Sonrió cuando vio que se acercaba corriendo un chico con chaqueta rosa.

- Sungmin! No te demoraste en llegar. Ya pensaba que tendría que ver todo el espectáculo solo y de lejos.

- Jajaja! Me apuré en cambiarme porque ni loco me pierdo un espectáculo como este – dijo Sungmin una vez que llegó al lado de Donghae.

- Pues tuve el mismo pensamiento tuyo, pero creo que te gané en vestirme – ambos rieron, cuando en eso vieron que venía un chico alto con chaqueta azul oscuro, caminando tranquilamente.

- Vaya! – dijo Sungmin – Kyuhyun siempre tan tranquilo. Con su mente malvada, de seguro estaba pensando que ya estábamos todos acá y que sólo lo estábamos esperando a él.

Donghae rió.

- Hey, Kyuhyun! – gritó – Camina más despacio! Sólo estamos Sungmin y yo acá!

- Ah? – respondió Kyuhyun – De verdad que no ha llegado nadie más? Y yo que quería que ustedes esperaran por mi! – esto último lo dijo en un tono de frustración.

- Pues ya ves! Creo que hay un trío que aún no se decide por qué hanbok usar – dijo Donghae.

- Pues a mi no me costó elegir hanbok! Me costó llegar acá, que es distinto – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos. Cuando todos se dieron vuelta a mirar, se encontraron con un chico que usaba una chaqueta color azul claro.

- Leeteuk! – dijo Sungmin – Genial, ahora solo faltan dos más y podremos ir a ver el show! – se notaba que Sungmin estaba realmente emocionado por ir, como un pequeño niño.

- Vaya! Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un bebé, Sungmin? – dijo un chico que estaba justo detrás de Sungmin, lo que lo asustó.

- Yesung! Cuándo vas a dejar de asustarme así? – respondió Sungmin a Yesung, quien vestía una chaqueta morada.

- Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ya sabes que siempre le gusta molestar a los demás – dijo el último de los chicos que faltaba, quien vestía una chaqueta rojo oscuro.

- Ryeowook! – dijo Leeteuk – Para ser quienes estaban más cerca del punto de encuentro, son los últimos en llegar.

- Si – asintió Ryeowook – Pero todo es culpa de Yesung! Trató de seguir a una chica por un largo tiempo. Hasta se me perdió de vista un momento! – Yesung se sonrojó y le pegó en el brazo a Ryeowook – Auch! Solo digo la verdad!

- Una chica? – preguntó Leeteuk entusiasmado – Cómo era? Ah?, ah? Cuenta!

- Gracias Ryeowook… - le dijo Yesung, con una mirada asesina, que hizo que Ryeowook se escondiera detrás de Donghae – Solo quería asegurarme que esa chica había aceptado mis disculpas..

- Disculpas? – lo interrumpió Donghae – Qué hiciste esta vez?

- Pues… Nada! Solo que choqué con ella y casi la boté, y luego le grité que se fijara más por donde caminaba, sabiendo que también había sido culpa mía. Y luego me la topé en el karaoke y seguí molestándola… Pero… no debo preocuparme, porque sé que la veré el próximo año, aquí mismo – Yesung no pudo evitar sonreír, al acordarse de lo último que pasó entre ellos

*Flashback*

_- Debemos irnos ya! – dijo la chica que acompañaba a Paxi – Wookie y… odioso… - esto último, ofendió a Yesung - ha sido un gusto conocerlos! Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día o que nos re-encontremos como duelistas finales en el próximo festival!_

"_Así como me has tratado, espero no verte otra vez", pensó Yesung, "sólo te veré otra vez, si vienes con Paxi"_

_- Es cierto! Espero nos veamos de nuevo – dijo Paxi – Adios!_

_- Adios! – dijo Wookie._

_Yesung recién se percató que esta era la última oportunidad de estar cerca de esa chica, algo que lo tenía confundido, pues nunca se había sentido tan desesperado porque se iría una chica de su lado. Claro! Debía ser eso, estaba preocupado, porque dejaba a una chica sin saber su nombre. Por lo que no dudo un instante en tomar del brazo a Paxi y atraerla hacia él, para abrazarla._

_- Perdona por todo lo sucedido y felicitaciones por haber ganado. Espero nos veamos de nuevo, muy pronto. Y si nos llegamos a ver nuevamente, por favor, llámame Yesung. Por Wookie ya me enteré que te gusta que te digan Paxi – susurró, muy cerca de ella. Al hacerlo, pudo percatar que Paxi tenía un exquisito olor en su cabello. "Fresas", pensó. Estuvo así un tiempo largo, quizás minutos, todo con tal de grabar ese olor en su mente. Pensó que ya era suficiente el tiempo y se alejó de Paxi – Cuidate mucho! Adios! – y sonrió._

*Fin del Flashback*

"Claro que te veré de nuevo", pensó Yesung.

- La verás el próximo año? Ya concretaron cita? Y por qué tanto tiempo de espera? No vive acá? – preguntó Leeteuk, cosa que sacó a Yesung de sus pensamientos.

- Ah no! No es eso – se le adelantó Ryeowook – Es que esta chica, Paxi, y su amiga nos ganaron en el concurso de duetos. Así que quizás el próximo año nos presentamos de nuevo con Yesung, y si llegamos a la final, nos podremos ver otra vez… - Ryeowook sonrió – Y podré ver a Mimi otra vez!

- Mimi? – preguntó Kyuhyun – Quién es Mimi?

- Ah? Lo dije en voz alta? – Ryeowook se sonrojó

- Pues claro! Y mas que en voz alta… Lo gritaste! – le respondió Kyuhyun – Pero no te desvíes! Quién es Mimi?

- Aish!

- Es la amiga de Paxi, la otra parte del dúo, no es así Wookie? – preguntó Yesung – Nunca me dijiste que te había atraído esa chica! – Ryeowook se sonrojó aún más.

- Es que no es asi! – trataba de excusarse – Solo que me agradó conversar con ella, cuando Paxi se fue del lado de nosotros… - Ryeowook sonrió.

*Flashback*

_El concurso había terminado, y era la oportunidad perfecta para Ryeowook de acercarse a ambas chicas, debía saber más acerca de una de ellas. No había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse muy bien en ella cuando conversaron fuera del karaoke, después del incidente entre Yesung y la chica que empujó, pero luego de verlas en el escenario, una de ellas había llamado su atención. No dudó ni un segundo en ir donde ellas, con la excusa de felicitarlas._

_- Guau! Estuvieron geniales! - les dijo una vez cerca de ellas – Expresaron tan bien la canción y los sentimientos!_

_- Gracias - respondieron ambas._

_- Por cierto, soy Ryeowook. Un gusto! – dijo y sonrió. Noto como la chica de la que quería saber más lo observaba, cosa que lo puso nervioso, más cuando vio que la chica se sonrojaba. "Se ve tan linda sonrojada", pensó._

_- Yo soy Maria Paz. Un gusto! Pero dime mejor Paxi – dijo una de las chicas. "Habla tu ahora, por favor", pensó Ryeowook, al momento que la miraba para saber su nombre._

_- … - Mimi se había quedado pegada, lo cual dejó nervioso a Ryeowook. ¿No le caía bien él a ella? Debía ser, por eso que no hablaba. Eso apenó un poco a Ryeowook – Ah! Soy… Soy… Nataly. Pero dime Mimi, asi me dicen todos – Ryeowook pensó que había escuchado mal, ¿la chica no estaba enojada con él entonces? Y lo mejor de todo, ya sabía su nombre!_

_- Paxi y Mimi… Pues, entonces ustedes pueden decirme Wookie. Asi me dicen mis amigos._

_- Quieres tomar una bebida con nosotras? – le pregunto la chica que se llamaba Paxi._

_- No será molestia? – preguntó Ryeowook, dirigiendo su pregunta más que nada a Mimi._

_- Oh no! – dijo Mimi – Claro que no! Un chico amable como tú nunca es despreciado! – pudo darse cuenta que Mimi se sonrojó una vez dijo esto._

_- Genial! Gracias Mimi…_

_Y así se llevaron un buen rato hablando, aunque él sólo quería saber más cosas de Mimi. Ryeowook no se dio cuenta cuando Paxi ya no estaba en la mesa con ellos._

_- Eh? – dijo – Y tu amiga?_

_- Ah? – Mimi miró hacia todos lados – A dónde se fue?_

_- Creo que nos entusiasmamos tanto conversando que no nos dimos cuenta cuando ella se fue – ambos rieron – Con una compañía como tú, es fácil olvidarse del resto – le dijo. Pudo ver como Mimi se sonrojaba y no respondía. Ryeowook miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya faltaba poco para que anunciaran al dúo ganador – Queda poco para que den los resultados del concurso y tu amiga no está acá. Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?_

_- Esta bien!_

_- Ven – Ryeowook le tomó la mano, cosa que sorprendió a Mimi – Asi no nos perderemos entre el mar de gente – Y caminaron – Sabes? Ha sido una linda noche la de hoy en tu compañía. Nunca pensé que lo pasaría tan bien en este festival._

_- Yo tampoco – respondió Mimi un poco tímida_

_Y se fueron caminando en silencio, con sus manos aún entrelazadas._

_Fue una lástima para Ryeowook cuando encontraron a Paxi y Mimi soltó su mano para irse con su amiga. Eso significaba que no estaría cerca de ella otra vez._

_Cuando anunciaron al dúo ganador, Ryeowook se alegró de que ellas fueran las ganadoras, pues sabía que el espíritu competitivo de Yesung no lo dejaría todo así. El próximo año era seguro que estarían allí nuevamente. Pero ahora, debía aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad para acercarse a Mimi._

_- Felicitaciones - le susurró._

_Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Ryeowook ya no estaba tan triste, pues una parte sabía que este no sería un adiós definitivo. El próximo año se verían otra vez._

*Fin del Flashback*

- Tierra llamando a Wookie! – gritó Leeteuk, lo que hizo que Ryeowook reaccionara – Ay! Por lo menos pensabas para ti mismo y no hablabas como los locos. Así como Cat… Ay! – suspiró – tan pequeña y tan inocente!

- Cat? – preguntó Kyuhyun

- Si! Una chica que compró en el negocio. Era tan inocente! Nunca pudo adivinar a que me refería yo con "juegos para adultos y miel"

- O no será que tú tienes una mente tan pervertida que ahora nada puedes dejar de pensarlo sin doble sentido? – preguntó Donghae

- Hey! Me ofendes! – dijo Leeteuk – Pero si hasta Wookie, que también es inocente, sabe de ese juego!

- Pero… -intervino Ryeowook – Yo tampoco hubiese sabido de que se trata si no es por Donghae quien amablemente me lo explicó.

- Ah! Genial! Ahora todos en mi contra!

- Bueno ya… Basta de pelear! – dijo Sungmin – Mejor, Leeteuk, cuéntanos de esa chica!

- De Cat? Qué quieres saber? Pues la vi primero cuando estaba haciendo mi show y pude ver que se sabía la letra de la canción, pues la tarareaba y se notaba alegre. Después me la topé en uno de los pasillos del negocio y la acompañé en el rato en que estuvo allí. Nada más… Ah si! Quedamos en una promesa para 2 años más! Allí le enseñaría que era eso del juego y la miel – dijo en un tono alegre y emocionado.

*Flashback*

_- Cubrir superficies para jugar juegos de adultos? – le preguntó Cat y pudo ver cómo se ponía a pensar, cuando vio que de repente se formaba una sonrisa en su cara. "Captó la idea!", pensó Leeteuk – Ah si! Tratar de dejar una línea recta de miel en gelatina, mientras otros la mueven! Jugamos mucho a eso con mis papás y evitamos que los más pequeños de la casa jueguen, porque pueden dejar todo manchado con miel y pegajoso… _

_Leeteuk no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada… De verdad pensaba eso Cat? Le causó mucha ternura a Leeteuk esa respuesta, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y decirle:_

_- Aish! Tan inocente! Me agradas! – Y puso una de sus manos en el pelo de Cat y lo revolvía._

_- Ah? No entiendo.. No era ese juego? Entonces que juego es?_

_- Nada, no estás en edad al parecer de comprender estas cosas – dijo Leeteuk, y sonrió._

_- No me dirás? – Pudo darse cuenta que Cat cruzaba los brazos en señal de estar un poco enojada ante la evasiva de él._

_- No… Si nos volvemos a ver en un par de años, quizás y te diga. Vas a llevar algo más? – le dijo Leeteuk, para cambiar el tema - Puedo recomendarte algunas cosas si quieres. Así me ayudas también a que mi supervisor se de cuenta que no solo sirvo para payasadas, como dice él._

_Cat accedió a su propuesta e hicieron un recorrido por todo el negocio. Leeteuk conversó amenamente con ella, llegó en un momento a sentir, como si nadie más existiera en ese espacio, solo ellos dos. Pero toda esa sensación se acabó cuando escuchó a Cat decirle que debía marcharse y que incluso estaba un poco atrasada. Le ayudó a empacar las cosas y la acompañó a la puerta._

_- Adiós! – gritó Leeteuk - Recuerda que en un par de años nos veremos nuevamente, y te explicaré aquel juego… Ojalá lo podamos jugar también – dijo para él mismo y sonrío._

*Fin del Flashback*

Los demás podían notar como Leeteuk sonreía como un loco.

- Ya me imagino que está pensando en esa chica, pero no de una manera normal… Ya saben… - dijo Yesung.

- En doble sentido dices tú? – preguntó Donghae

- Te escuché – respondió Leeteuk un poco enfadado – Por lo menos yo conocí a una chica en el negocio. No como tú que te la pasaste en ese acuario tan aburrido!

- Quién dijo que yo no conocí alguna chica en el acuario? – gritó Donghae – Para que sepas, si conocí a una chica!

- Y cómo se llamaba? – aprovechó de preguntar Leeteuk. Él sabía que cuando Donghae se enojaba, no filtraba información. Además, era fácil hacerlo enfadar.

- Se llamaba Lys!

- Gracias por la información, amigo! – respondió Leeteuk y se puso a reir. Donghae se percató de lo que había pasado y se acercó a Leeteuk para pegarle. Leeteuk se pudo dar cuenta y comenzó a correr y a cantar:

- Hae tiene novia! Hae quiere a Lys! Hae conoció a su sirenita!

- Y después dicen que yo soy el bebé – dijo Sungmin – Paren ya!

- No voy a parar hasta que pille a este engendro! – respondió Donghae y siguió corriendo detrás de Leeteuk quien no paraba de seguir cantando lo mismo y reír.

- Aish… Bueno, mientras ese parcito se cansa, cuéntanos Sungmin, como estuvo tu negocio propio? Vendiste mucho?

- Oh si! Estuvo muy buena la venta, sobre todo cuando Nina me ayudó – Sungmin no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar.

- Nina? – preguntó Ryeowook

Sugmin asintió:

- Es una chica que conocí. Ella llegó porque quería algodón de azúcar. Yo no estaba en ese momento, porque estaba ayudando a Michael a encontrar a su madre, se había perdido y le dije que no se moviera de ese lugar. Cuando volví, Nina estaba con él acompañándolo.

- Dejaste el negocio a cargo de un niño? – preguntó Yesung

- Solo por un rato! Además después llegó Nina y pudo cuidar con Michael del negocio!

- Aish! Y no pensaste que quizás alguien podría haberse llevado al pequeño mucho más lejos o que algo podría haber pasado en el negocio?

Sungmin recién se percató de eso y se asustó.

- Ay no! Tienes razón Yesung! – en su cara se notaba la preocupación

- Menos mal que llegó Nina! Al parecer fue como tu ángel guardián – le dijo Ryeowook. Sungmin volvió a sonreir

- Si! Y debe de serlo, pues después me ayudó a vender algodón y casi se me agotó todo el material!

- De verdad? Y que hizo?

- Pues…

*Flashback*

_- Ah! Puedo ayudarte a vender algodón de azúcar? Así no me aburro ni me siento una inútil. Qué te parece? – le dijo aquella chica, en un tono de emoción por la idea._

_- Mmmm… una mano de ayuda no vendría mal… - pensó Sungmin - Además así tengo con quien conversar. No me gusta estar mucho tiempo solo._

_Aquella chica saltó del muro en donde estaba sentada y dijo:_

_- Pues no se diga más! Yo te ayudaré! Atraeré clientes mientras tú preparas el algodón! – Y Sungmin vio como se fue corriendo unos pocos metros más allá. Le pareció muy tierno de parte de ella el querer ayudarlo. En verdad que ya se estaba aburriendo de estar vendiendo algodón y no tener con quién conversar. Esa chica cayó como del cielo, en el momento preciso._

_- A que usted señora no se acuerda que antes sólo se vendía algodón de azúcar rosado? – pudo escuchar Sungmin, y reconoció que era aquella chica que le estaba ayudando con las ventas de algodón – Estos algodones que se venden ahora con colores, hace que se pierda toda la esencia y el verdadero sabor de un buen algodón de azúcar, no? Pues, a que no sabe! Mire! Allá están vendiendo algodón de azúcar del original! El rosado! Un bonito color y el mejor sabor, no cree? Pruébelo! – Él sólo sonrió, "tiene un poco poder de convicción esta chica"._

_Sungmin se sorprendió al ver como poco a poco llegaba más gente a comprar algodón de azúcar, gente que traía aquella chica._

_- Tienes una buena promotora chico! – le decía una anciana – No la debes desperdiciar! Es tu novia?_

_- Oh? – Sungmin se sonrojó – Ah! No, no! Sólo es una… amiga que conocí hace poco._

_- Pues chico! No debes dejarla ir! Hazle caso a esta anciana! Se verían muy bien ustedes dos! Ella se ve igual de tierna que tú. _

_Sungmin no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. Cuando aquella anciana se fue, Sungmin miró de reojo a aquella chica, y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de la anciana. Aquella chica estaba jugando con un pequeño que estaba haciendo fila junto a su padre, quien iba a comprar algodón de azúcar. Encontró la escena demasiado tierna. "Quizás la anciana tenga razón… Sería correcto si la invito a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales conmigo?", pensó Sungmin._

_- Ay no! 5 minutos para las 12! Debo estar en el escenario principal ya! – escuchó Sungmin que aquella chica decía_

_- Ah? _

_- Me llegó un mensaje de una de mis amigas y debería estar a esta hora en el escenario principal, para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales junto a ellas. _

_- Ooohh… Debes irte entonces? - "O sea que mi idea no se podrá hacer… No la volveré a ver", pensó Sungmin._

_- Lo siento! Debo marcharme ya! Adiós! Y gracias por todo!_

_Sungmin no quería terminar de conversar con aquella chica. Es cierto! Aún no sabía su nombre!_

_- Espera! Estuvimos todo este rato conversando y ni siquiera se cómo te llamas._

_- Me llamo Paulina, pero me puedes decir Nina. Me gusta más ese nombre… Creo que yo tampoco se cómo te llamas…_

_- Soy Sungmin… Un gusto! – Sungmin sonrió - Bueno… No te retraso más… Gracias por la compañía y tu ayuda! – dijo y volvió a sonreír. Pudo notar que Nina se colocaba un poco nerviosa y que también su cara se tornaba de un color rojizo._

_- Eeehh… si!... Espero nos veamos pronto!... Adiós! – dijo Nina y echó a correr._

_- Espero que nos veamos pronto…. – dijo para sus adentros Sungmin - Nos volveremos a ver? Eso espero! – Y recordó aquella tradición que ambos seguían. Tomó un trozo de algodón de azúcar recién hecho y lo comió… Cerró sus ojos y pidió 3 deseos… "Claro que nos volveremos a ver!", pensó y sonrió._

*Fin del Flashback*

- Y yo sé que nos volveremos a ver – dijo Sungmin emocionado.

- Se quedaron de juntar en alguna parte? – preguntó Kyuhyun.

- No, pero yo sé que será así… Los 3 deseos nunca fallan

- Aish! Aún no dejas de creer en eso? Pero si nunca te ha resultado!

- Pues esta vez si será de verdad! Porque lo pedí de corazón – le dijo Sungmin, en un tono de pequeño enfadado.

- AAAAUUUU! – escucharon un grito de dolor

- Al parecer Donghae logró pillar a Leeteuk – dijo Kyuhyun, con un tono de serenidad. Era común para todos ver aquellas peleas entre ambos.

- Ah! Por fin se acabó otra teleserie entre ellos – respondió Yesung.

Leeteuk Y Donghae volvían como si nada hubiese pasado, abrazados y riendo.

- No pierdes tu buena puntería y fuerza al golpear! – decía Leeteuk

- Es algo con lo que se nace – respondió Donghae

Cuando volvieron ambos junto a los demás, Yesung le preguntó a Donghae:

- Bueno! Y ahora nos dirás quién es Lys?

- Qué? Aún te acuerdas de su nombre? – preguntó Donghae asombrado – Tienes buena memoria!

- Si, si, si, gracias… Ahora dinos quién es.

- Aish! La conocí mientras hacía rondas por el acuario, a ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda. Vi como miraba al pez luna y pues… Le dije lo que sabía sobre ese pez. Y luego le dí un tour por el resto de los acuarios. Ella no es nativa de Corea, hace 1 año y medio más o menos que se mudó con su familia, pero para ser extranjeros, saben muy bien las tradiciones de este festival. En su casa habían preparado tteokguk y comimos yakgwa que había cocinado una de sus amigas.

*Flashback*

_- Así es!... Bueno, yo no trabajo con aquellos que lo rescataron, pero del momento de cómo se ve de feliz nadando, me imagino que han hecho un gran trabajo… -Donghae no pudo evitar mirar el acuario del pez luna… Le fascinaba – Es increíble como este pequeño amiguito me hace recordar de inmediato a la luna cuando lo veo… - Y miró a aquella chica otra vez – Soy Donghae, un gusto – y sonrío._

_- Soy Lysette… Pero me gusta que me digan Lys… un gusto!_

_- Si quieres puedo ser tu guía y mostrarte otra variedad de peces, te parece?_

_- Claro! Por qué no… Tú conoces mejor que yo este lugar._

_Y ambos pasearon por todo el acuario. Donghae se emocionaba mucho al hablar de peces, desde pequeño que le fascinaban. Cuando terminaron de recorrer todo el acuario, Donghae se dio cuenta que no quería que acabara ese paseo con Lys, por lo que siguió conversando con ella sobre el festival y otras cosas. Sus dudas se aclararon al saber que Lys realmente no era nacida en Corea. Siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que se generó un silencio, pero un silencio que no era incómodo, entre ambos. _

_Donghae pudo fijarse mejor en Lys, y pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba pensando en alguna cosa, con su mirada fija en algún punto. Se veía muy bien con su hanbok. No pudo evitar no hacerle notar eso a su compañera:_

_- Te ves muy linda con ese hanbok – Vio como Lys se sonrojaba – Todas las mujeres se ven hermosas con hanbok –Notó que el semblante de Lys cambió y sabía por qué era eso. Con aquel comentario, él quedaba como un mujeriego, por lo que se explicó un poco a lo que se refería con ese comentario – Las mujeres ponen tanto empeño en vestirse bien todos los días, y no saben que simplemente con un hanbok y sin maquillaje, muestran su verdadera belleza. No me agradan esas mujeres que se maquillan tanto, pienso que reflejan ser unas personas un tanto falsas en su vida cotidiana._

_Notó como Lys se quedaba pensando en aquello. "Buena señal? O seguirá pensando en que soy un mujeriego?", pensó Donghae. La reacción que tuvo Lys tomó por sorpresa a Donghae:_

_- Ay no! – dijo Lys. Pudo ver como Lys buscaba algo – Ay no! Son las 11:50! En 5 minutos más debo estar en el escenario principal junto a mis amigas! Debo irme ahora!_

_- De verdad? – respondió Donghae, con un pequeño tono de tristeza. No quería aún que su compañía se fuera, pero al parecer era inevitable – Pues te acompaño a la salida. Conozco un atajo aquí, para que llegues más rápido a la salida._

_Y Donghae tomó de la mano a Lys y la guió por un pasillo por el cual no se veían acuarios, era el pasillo por donde transitaba el personal del acuario. Y trató de afirmar mucho mejor la mano de Lys cuando supo que llegaban a la salida._

_- Bueno Lys… Fue un gusto conocerte, conversar contigo y guiarte en el acuario. Disfruta de lo que queda del festival junto a tus amigas – dijo Donghae y sonrió. Aún no soltaba su mano._

_- Gracias! Espero que tú también puedas ver el espectáculo! Es la esencia de este festival._

_- Si, trataré de escaparme en un rato más… Ojalá y nos topemos entre tanta gente – Donghae en parte estaba feliz, pues aún Lys no soltaba su mano. Se sentía tan bien, pensó Donghae._

_- Lo dudo! – respondió Lys, lo que sacó de sus pensamientos a Donghae, más cuando sintió como Lys soltaba su mano - Pero sería genial… Bueno… Gracias por todo! Adios!_

_- Adios y cuídate! – Se despidió Donghae un poco triste – Me encantaría poder toparme contigo otra vez… - dijo mientras veía como Lys se alejaba, corriendo, de su vista._

*Fin del Flashback*

- Pues quizás y nos topemos con ella en el espectáculo, si estará allí con sus amigas – le dijo Leeteuk.

- Lo dudo – repitió Donghae, tal cual le había dicho Lys.

- Bueno! Nunca digas nunca – le dijo Sungmin – Y túm Kyuhyun? Cómo estuvo tu trabajo? O mejor dicho, trabajaste o te llevaste sólo jugando en Starcraft?

- Cierto! – dijo Yesung – A cuántos pobres chicos derrotaste? Oh, Dios omnipotente de Starcraft! – dijo esto último haciendo una reverencia a Kyuhyun

- Ja! Muy chistoso – dijo Kyuhyun y le dio una "pequeña" palmada en la espalda a Yesung, quien seguía haciendo reverencia

- Auch! Eso dolió – Yesung sobaba su espalda

- Pues es difícil que alguien le gane a Kyuhyun – dijo Sungmin.

- ….. – Kyuhyun no respondía. Sungmin que lo conocía mejor, sabía que cuando el se quedaba en silencio y además se sonrojaba, es porque algo que no le convenía a él le había pasado.

- Oh? – dijo Sungmin – Esa reacción? Perdiste?

- AAAHH? – exclamaron todos

- Si, si! Esa reacción sólo la tienes cuando te ha pasado algo que no te favorece!

Kyuhyun se sintió muy observado y explotó:

- YA! SI, ESTA BIEN! PERDI Y CONTRA UNA CHICA…. – Kyuhyun se quedó en silencio. Había dicho mucho y sabía que ahora lo molestarían.

- Contra una chica? – preguntó Yesung

- No sabía que era una chica hasta que la conocí después del duelo… Y en parte le sirvió de venganza…

- Venganza? Por qué? –preguntó Donghae

- Yo fui muy duro con ella cuando la vi jugando juegos de consola, se notaba que era la primera vez que jugaba… Y bueno… ustedes saben como soy yo cuando veo a alguien que no sabe jugar un juego… - Kyuhyun se sonrojó

- Ah bueno… Pero deberías haberte controlado! – lo reprendió Sungmin

- Si después me disculpé con ella! Una vez nos conocimos después del duelo.

- Complejo bipolar, al igual que Yesung – dijo Donghae

Kyuhyun lo miró con mirada amenazadora

- Ya! Mejor cuéntanos como fue ese encuentro!

Kyuhyun suspiró.

- Pues como ya les dije, ella llegó y empezó a probar juegos de consola y en ninguno parecía funcionar. Me alteré y tuve que ir a decirle algo ofensivo. Después como ya toda la gente estaba tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo, me fui a jugar un poco de Starcraft… Asi fue como di con ella nuevamente, claro que yo no sabía que era ella, aunque ya la había visto ahí. Y usó Terrans! Saben que es eso? – Todos lo miraban con cara de "no entendemos", sólo Sungmin, quien también jugaba Starcraft, lo comprendía – Esa es una de las peores opciones cuando quieres jugar en línea! Pero ella supo evitar todos los ataques y ganar!

- De verdad? – preguntó Sungmin – Y cómo fue eso?

*Flashback*

_Kyuhyun ya estaba aburrido, no mucha gente pedía ayuda a ellos para instalar juegos o algo, en estos tiempos ya todo era de fácil acceso. Ya estaba a punto de escabullirse a la sección de Starcraft cuando algo captó su atención. Una chica que probaba y probaba juegos, hasta que se decidió por "Assassin's Creed"._

"_Pero que? Cómo se atreve si quiera a tomar ese juego y no saber como jugar?", pensó Kyu. Su rabia fue tal que tuvo que hacer algo._

_- Oye, tú! Principiante! Por qué no dejas los videojuegos para los que de verdad saben? – Vio como aquella chica miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando a quien llamaban. Se acercó a ella – A ti te digo! –Pudo notar la cara de sorpresa de la chica al verlo cerca._

_- Me hablas a mí? _

_- Aish! Una cosa que no me gusta es ver como los principiantes creen ser los maestros en juegos tan geniales como "Assassin's Creed" – le dijo. Decidió demostrarle como era que se jugaban estos videojuegos. Había que enseñarle que con juegos como ese no se bromea. _

_- Es primera vez que lo juegos y quería ver que tal me… -Aquella chica no pudo terminar de hablar, la debe haber sorprendido que Kyuhyun pasara sus brazos por encima de ella para tomar el control. Kyuhyun le demostró cómo es que se maniobra el personaje. Mientras lo hacía, y al estar tan cerca de ella, pudo notar que aquella chica tenía un olor muy especial, le gustó mucho aquel olor. En cosa de segundos, exterminó a una docena de enemigos. Cuando terminó su hazaña, dejó el mando a un lado yse puso al lado de la chica._

_- Deja los juegos de acción para los que saben… Por qué mejor no vas a la sección de principiantes y juegas "Viva Piñata"? – Le dijo y se alojó. Algo alcanzó a oir que dijo la chica, pero no le tomó importancia. Era hora de descargar tensiones con Starcraft._

_Pasó un rato tratando de buscar algún jugador en línea, pero al parecer todos ya estaban en duelos. Espero un rato y por fin alguien se conectó, alguien con nickname "Yoshii". "Interesante… Ya hay una presa que hoy será sacrificada", pensó Kyuhyun mientras enviaba la solicitud de juego._

_Solicitud aceptada y comenzó el juego. A Kyuhyun le gustaba hacer juegos mentales con su rival, asi que empezó a mandar mensajes a través del juego, los cuales eran respondidos por su rival._

_Mientras creaba unidades, miró a su alrededor y pudo percatarse que la misma chica que se topó en la zona de juegos de consola, estaba allí. "Tu aquí?", pensó Kyuhyun, "espera a que derrote a esta persona y será tu turno. Nuevamente serás humillada"._

_Era hora de hacer el primer ataque a la unidad enemiga, y cual fue la sorpresa de Kyuhyun al ver que sus Zergs deberían pelear contra simples Terrans. "Pan comido", pensó. Pero todo cambió cuando vio cómo su rival, manejo a los Terrans y destruyó todo el ejército que había enviado._

"_Qué? Pe…pe…pero como? Debo crear más unidades!"_

_Después de muchos esfuerzos, Kyuhyun fue derrotado. Algo que lo dejó en shock, sobretodo sabiendo que perdió ante unidades de Terrans. "Debo conocer a quien me derrotó!", pensó Kyuhyun, y así se lo propuso a su rival. Quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse a la entrada de la sección de Starcraft. Kyuhyun esperó y esperó, hasta que una vez lo asustó._

_- Deja los juegos de estrategia para los que saben… Por qué mejor no vas a la sección de principiantes y juegas "Viva Piñata"?_

_No lo podía creer! Era la misma chica a la cual él había molestado en la zona de videojuegos de consola!_

_- TU?_

_- Que? No pensabas que una mujer a quien insultaste por no saber jugar "Assassin's Creed" te derrotaría en Starcraft?_

_No puedo evitar sonreir. El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada y le estaba enseñando un par de cosas._

_- Esta bien… Me has dejado sin palabras… - le dijo, e hizo una reverencia – reconozco en persona mi derrota.._

_- E…es…esta bien! No es necesario que hagas un espectáculo porque te gané…_

_Por el tono de voz, supuso que la chica estaba un poco avergonzada._

_- Jajaja… Soy Kyuhyun, un gusto…_

_- Yoselin, pero puedes decirme Yoshii…_

_- Como tu nickname de Starcraft… No olvidaré ese nombre, de la única persona que ha logrado derrotarme en Starcraft… - se produjo un silencio entre ambos, y Kyuhyun volvió a hablar – Perdona por la forma en que te traté anteriormente. Con los videojuegos me vuelvo otra persona y cuando veo que alguien no lo juega como debe ser, me enojo un poco._

_Después de un par de palabras cruzadas, a Kyuhyun se le ocurrió una idea: como una forma de disculpas, le enseñó a jugar otros juegos._

_No resultó tan mala idea, pues se la pasó muy bien con ella. Fue una lástima cuando supo que debía irse. Pero esto no podía quedar así, él debía volver a jugar una partida de Starcraft con Yoshii._

_- Adiós Yoshii! Estaré pendiente a Starcraft para ver cuando te conectes, la partida es un hecho, no te escapes, eh? – gritó Kyuhyun._

_- Crees que escaparé de un juego de Starcraft? No me conoces lo suficiente – gritó en respuesta Yoshii mientras se alejaba y se despedía con la mano._

"_Verás que esta próxima vez si te ganaré", pensó Kyuhyun._

*Fin del Flashback*

- Y esperas que puedan coordinar horas así nada más? Sabe la poca probabilidad que hay de que eso suceda? – le preguntó Sungmin

- Jajajaja! Está todo fríamente calculado! Como yo tengo acceso a los computadores y por ende a ver todos los movimientos de los que los ocupan, pude saber la clave que usa para conectarse e hice que me agregara a su lista de jugadores en línea. Así sabré cuando está conectada por medio de alerta.

- Vaya! Aunque eso suene como acto de sicópata, estuvo muy bien pensado Kyu – le respondió Sungmin.

- Bueno! – dijo Donghae – creo que ninguno de nosotros lo pasó tan mal hoy a pesar de que no pudimos venir al festival como espectadores. Incluso, creo que lo pasamos mejor, conocimos gente y fue entretenido.

- Si! – respondieron todos.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon la música que daba inicio al espectáculo.

- Bueno chicos! Si ahora no corremos, no tendremos buenos puestos para ver el espectáculo! – dijo Ryeowook

- Vamos? – preguntó Leeteuk

- Claro! – respondieron todos, y se fueron corriendo hacia el escenario principal

Paxi, Mimi, Cat, Lys, Yoshii y Nina estaban maravilladas con el espectáculo. En el otro rincón estaban Yesung, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun y Sungmin, también disfrutando de aquel maravilloso evento.

Y llegó la hora de pedir un deseo.

Las chicas quedaron de acuerdo en pedir el mismo deseo: Este año, empezaba una nueva historia en un nuevo colegio. Sólo deseaban que todo saliera bien y que este año en este nuevo colegio esté lleno de alegrías y sorpresas.

Los chicos solo pidieron que este año esté lleno de aventuras, emociones y sorpresas. Hasta ahora, cada año seguía siendo lo mismo tanto en sus vidas en familia, como en el colegio. Querían un poco de emoción.

Llegó la ceremonia de los deseos, y cada uno hizo el ritual, pidiendo con su corazón enfocado sólo en su deseo.

Sólo esperaban que éste año fuera el mejor de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras finales:<strong>

Último capítulo que subo por hoy! :D Como ya les había comentado, este fic lo estoy escribiendo en un foro, por lo que allá voy muchos capítulos (bueno! No tantos x3) más adelante...

Wooo~! Capítulo larguísimo! Pero era necesario! Había que conocer los puntos de vistas de los chicos ahora! Qué pensaron cuando vieron a estas chicas? :D Espero haya quedado claro x333

Comentarios? Sugerencias? Felicitaciones? Dedos arriba? Dedos abajo? Deje un Review! Esta escritora amateur se lo agradecerá :D


End file.
